Not Meant to Be
by Anki-Shai
Summary: He wondered silently how he could make her come back to him. How he could make her his…as much as he already was hers. HitsuMatsu -edited-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So, Bleach don't belong to me, but to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Hello there,

I'm back, this time with a one-shot. Actually, I change that and decided to continue this story. Is not going to be long, I think...

Anyway, the chapter has been edited and as I promise I'm putting the edit chapter.

Because the world needs more HitsuMatsu stories.

Enoy, read and review!

* * *

**(Not) Meant to Be**

She was the first thing he saw when he woke up.

She was the first thing he felt after days, weeks, months of being unconscious.

He still remembered the dampness on his neck and cheeks when she launched herself at him to hug him; he remembered the relief and the faint smile that graced her beautiful face at seeing him awake.

He realized how many things changed after the Winter War; how many things changed in the months he was unconscious recovering from his wounds (both physical and emotional). Ukitake becoming the new Soutaichou; Kyouraku and Ise's new (but not surprising) relationship; Ichigo and Rukia behaving even more like a married couple; Orihime living with one of the former Espada. Yes, a lot of things happened in the ten months Toshiro was unconscious.

It was hard to remember or to cope with those changes, mainly because his memory went back to the moment when everything in his own life changed. To the moment where his sword took the life of the woman he had loved more than life itself. The face of a dying Hinamori would haunt him for months, and the guilt, pain, depression and loneliness would become his best friend in the months following his recovering.

It seemed as if nothing could make him return to what he was once. He didn't find the strength to scold at his fukutaichou for being late or drunk during work hours, for sleeping on the sofa in the office or simply for being as annoying as always. He didn't find the strength to direct his own division or to follow the instructions meant to return Soul Society to its former order.

He was lost, broken inside, and there was nothing he could (or would) do to return to normality. To forgive himself for something that wasn't entirely his fault and to finally let go of the past and unrequited love.

He let out a broken smile at the memory of Hyorinmaru's words in his head. Toshiro was becoming colder than ever, his coldness wasn't the one he was used to but rather a hurting, chilly coldness that went past your skin directly to the marrow in the most uncomfortable and painful way. There was some kind of darkness coming from him and Hyorinmaru had felt little by little how he was being replaced in his Master's heart and mind. How he was being replaced for whatever was making his Master feel so much misery.

Then she had arrived full force.

It hadn't been easy; Toshiro hadn't behaved in a nice way towards her. Always hurtful, using the wrong words to try and keep her away from him. But the damn woman was so insistent!

She was there to keep the coldness away, to give a little of her light to him when he was feeling especially down. She was there to smile at him and remain silent when needed to and to be as talkative as always when he needed the comfort of someone's voice.

She had become a constant presence in his life and little by little Toshiro found himself needing more of her warmth, more of her light, more of her in his life. He found himself blushing slightly when she smiled in that 'Rangiku' way. He felt his heart missing several beats when she let her hand linger for a moment on his or when she would casually touch his cheek in a tender way.

And little by little happened what he promised himself would never, ever happen to him again.

He fell in love with her.

She had helped him heal and had, unknowingly, given him hope. He hoped that maybe she would feel the same way, that maybe there was a chance to be together, that maybe they were mean to be.

Toshiro snorted at his own stupidity and fluffy thoughts. He had already broken one promise; he didn't need to break another one. Standing up from the grass he had been laying on, he tied himself up, put Hyorinmaru on his back and decided to make a quick stop before going directly to Rangiku's birthday party.

* * *

Rangiku kept nodding with her head while her eyes drifted for a moment to the dark window of her Taichou's office. She bit her lower lip and a small frown formed on her forehead at not seeing any sign of her Taichou.

Her birthday party had started a long time ago and she was really happy to see all the people attending it. Most of the higher officers of the Gotei 13 were there enjoying the music, drinks and food that were offered to them.

Rangiku turned around to see Kyouraku teasing a blushing Ukitake and the woman couldn't help but wonder just what Kyouraku had said to the man to make him blush.

She turned around and saw Kira and Shuuhei still engrossed in their conversation while her mind return once again to her Taichou. She couldn't help the disappointment that filled her heart at the mere thought of him not being there.

It was hard to believe that three years had passed since the Winter War and almost a year since Gin's execution. She still remembered the events after the war.

It was hard to forget the transformation her Taichou suffered in front of her after a sneaky attack from Gin, an attack that almost cost him his right eye and left a permanent scar in his otherwise unmarked skin. At that time she understood why all the Captains refered to her Taichou as the 'Heavenly Guardian.' He was covered in ice, the wings and tail were a part of him and not a mere armour as it had been when he was in bankai mode. He was ready to open a path for Ichigo to attack Aizen.

But he never got to touch Aizen with his newfound power; instead of hitting Aizen his attack came in contact with Hinamori Momo.

Rangiku's hand closed with strength around the glass she was holding and anger went through her system at the memory of the stupid girl that had sacrificed her life for a man smiling in satisfaction behind her while Toshiro stood and looked, dumbstruck, at what he had done. What she hated more about Hinamori was the fact that even after being mortally wounded by Toshiro and put on the ground by the same man, she smiled at him telling him she couldn't allow Toshiro to hurt Aizen. Hinamori's last words to Toshiro had been a request: _Save him, Shiro-chan, please, don't let him die…save him._

She hated Hinamori because she would never know how bad she had hurt Toshiro that day. How bad he tried to fight with a man who was laughing at the irony of the situation. How in the end Aizen got the opportunity that sent Toshiro into a coma.

Hinamori would never know how broken he was when he woke up, how guilty he felt, how much of a failure he thought he was.

Of course, Matsumoto Rangiku would never leave things the way they became after her taichou woke up. She loved her taichou too very much to leave him alone to fall deeper and deeper into whatever kind of depression he was.

But it had been difficult, not only because her taichou was behaving out of character and trying hard to keep her and the rest of the world away, but also because the only traitor alive, at that moment, was Gin.

And once again she found herself torn between two men. The most important men in her life.

It was confusing for her but she didn't know why it was confusing. She thought the only man in her life, the person she could love like a friend, brother and lover was Gin. And every time she went to the Second Division to visit Gin she wanted nothing more than to be with her taichou, to share the little moments they both had and once again see the little smile appearing on his face and the light of life returning to his beautiful teal eyes.

But she was there with Gin and she screamed at him, she talked to him; she remained silent while watching him smile at her. And it was frustrating because he had that know-it-all attitude, that stupid smile telling her he knew something she didn't. As if that wasn't enough, he let her know these things before his end.

She didn't know why being with Gin felt as if she was cheating on her taichou; she didn't know why being with her taichou brought a happy feeling to her; she didn't understand why her heart skipped a beat every time she was in his presence.

She only understood all those confusing feelings the day before Gin's execution. He had asked for her presence and she had gone without a doubt. Rangiku's eyes were filled with tears when the weight of Gin's destiny finally caught up with her, but the man only laughed and waved his hand at her.

Rangiku wanted to punch him in the face but his words and invitation to come closer to him caught her off guard. She hesitated, though. She wasn't an idiot and she knew how sneaky Gin could be, she wasn't about to fall for any kind of trap that could put him out of jail and give him the opportunity to escape his execution.

However, he surprised her by grabbing her face in the most tender way and kissing her softly before whispering the words she had longed to hear from him for a long time.

"I love you." And Rangiku's world felt even more confused with this confession because she, once again, felt unfaithful. As if she was failing her taichou in some way for feeling the slight trace of happiness at Gin's words.

She was about to reply but Gin's lips on hers stopped her; he let go of her and with his eyes open, he said something that would change Rangiku and put her in the situation she was in now.

"I wish I could've told ya this a long time ago, taken ya with meh in my own division, and then to Hueco Mundo," he had said. "I wish I wouldn't have left ya with _him_. And my last and most important wish is to still be the holder of your heart and love."

"What do you mean?" she had asked with confusion, and Gin had only let go of her and moved to the back of his cell.

"Nuh-uh, Ran-chan, if I tell ya then I wouldn't have the satisfaction of making Shiro-chan suffer a little more," he said. Then, giving an exaggerated sigh, he finished, "But, I wonder, even if you are in love with Hitsugaya-taichou, would he let go of Hinamori-kun to really be with you?"

She had left after those words left Gin's mouth. And in the weeks following their last conversation Rangiku's mind went through his words over and over again trying to decipher the deception, the mockery, something that would tell her Gin was only playing with her.

But the only thing she found was truthfulness behind Gin's words. She realized how right Gin had been in his assumptions regarding Rangiku's feelings. And she hated it; she despised it because if Rangiku's feelings were real, then Gin's assumptions towards Hitsugaya were right as well.

°°0°°

"Rangiku?" Rangiku's thoughts were cut short by a hand on her shoulder and the words uttered by someone beside her. She turned around and saw the concern in Hisagi's face as he was holding a glass with something inside of it.

"Sorry, I spaced out; what were you saying?" she asked trying to sound casual; Hisagi narrowed his eyes at her and handed her the glass he had in his hand.

"I thought you may be thirsty."

"Oh, so considerate Shuuhei!" said Rangiku in cheerful tone, sending Hisagi a big smile that made the man smile back with a faint tinge of red on his cheeks.

"I was wondering, since it's your birthday and there is good music, if maybe you…" Hisagi cleared his throat and continued, Rangiku knew what he was about to ask and was trying to look for the right words to reject his offer. "Maybe you would like to dance with me? Later, of course."

"Oh, that sounds nice, Shuuhei. We'll see," she said, and smiling one last time to the man, she decided to go to Nanao before Shuuhei had the opportunity to reply to her comment.

"It seems like you left a very disappointed Hisagi behind you, Rangiku." Rangiku sighed grimacing at Nanao's comment and at her amused expression.

"I know, and I felt really bad, because…you know, he's not bad looking, and he is really sweet, but…"

"But…" pressed Nanao when Rangiku trailed off and bit her lower lip, returning her grey eyes to the dark window of her Taichou's office. Nanao followed her friend's eyes and understood what Rangiku meant.

"But you already have your eyes on another person."

Rangiku looked at Nanao and nodded her head; she was the only one Rangiku had told about the feelings she had developed for her Taichou. After all, Nanao may be the only one who really understood how difficult and troublesome Rangiku's relationship with Toshiro could get. And not only because of their position as high officers, but as two people who had suffered in the past due to unrequited love.

"He is not here yet," said Rangiku after a moment; Nanao nodded her head and put a hand on Rangiku's arm. When the woman turned around Nanao smiled at her.

"He'll come. Don't worry and enjoy your birthday."

* * *

He knew he was late.

But he didn't care much, being late gave him the excuse to go directly to her and wish her a happy birthday without too many people bothering them. It also allowed him to hide from her and the other people present for a while and watch her from afar.

_Like a good stalker._ He heard Hyorinmaru in his head; Toshiro glared at his zanpakutou and decided to ignore his comment.

_But, you do look like a stalker._

'_Shut up, Hyorinmaru! You're not helping! Besides, I learnt this from you.'_

_How dare you?!_

'_You spy on Haineko all the time. You thought I didn't notice?' _There was a long silence inside his head and Toshiro was about to smile, satisfied and glad with his verbal victory, when Hyorinmaru spoke once again.

_At least I'm dating the woman I'm stalking._

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched and was about to reply when someone hugged him from behind and a familiar reiatsu (not to mention the soft and familiar feeling of breasts pressed against his back) reached his senses. He relaxed in the arms of the person behind him and turned around to smile at her.

"You came!" she said with a smile of her own, which little by little transformed into a pout. "But you're late, Taichou! You're never late!"

"I know. I had some things to do," said Toshiro, and Rangiku waved her hand in an unconcerned way.

"No problem at all, Taichou," she said with a big smile, putting her hands behind her back and looking at him with the most innocent expression she could muster. "So…"

Toshiro lifted an eyebrow, "So…happy birthday?"

Rangiku's smile grew even more and she neared her face to his; her sudden action made Toshiro take a step back and the white-haired taichou felt his cheeks warm at the closeness.

"Thank you, Taichou," Rangiku said making sure she was looking directly into his teal eyes. "So, where is my present?"

If it wasn't for the intensity of her stare and the fact that she was so close to him, Toshiro would have laughed. He knew she had an ulterior motive to be so…enthusiastic. He shook his head and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Matsumoto, I wasn't able to…"

"You didn't bring me a present?" she said, but before Toshiro could reply people around them became more noisy than usual and when both of them, Rangiku and Toshiro, turned to see what was all the ruckus they saw Kyouraku along with Nanao, Ukitake and the others were bringing a big birthday cake.

From then on Rangiku's attention went directly to the people around her singing out of tune to some birthday song Toshiro had heard several times before. He watched with a half smile as Rangiku beamed happily at her friends and enjoyed their congratulations.

Toshiro watched her jumping from one group to the other, smiling happily at all of them, talking animatedly while receiving the gifts or the congratulations from each one of them.

It was so frustrating to see her go from one pair of male arms to the other. He knew that at least half of them did it because she was their friend and their intentions were 'pure'. Kind of. But still he couldn't help the frustration and the feeling of jealousy going through him at not being able to be by her side, an arm around her waist to make sure no one hugged her or touched her more than necessary.

He sighed, knowing he didn't have the right to think those things, but he was a little mad and hurt because she had gone to everyone but him!

He followed her with his eyes until she finally arrived to where Ichigo was. The young man gave her a soft smile before hugging her in a way that made Toshiro close his hands and glare at the pair. Then Rangiku kissed Kurosaki on his cheek! She kissed him!

_On his cheek,_ reminded Hyorinmaru. But it didn't matter; it didn't change the fact that she kissed him.

And damn Kurosaki Ichigo was looking smug and looking at Toshiro with a knowing smile!

Toshiro turned his face to the other side and lowered his gaze, a little hurt by Kurosaki's and Rangiku's gesture. Toshiro frowned and decided he had overstayed his invitation to the party. Turning around he entered his office, walking away from the laughs, music and screams coming from the party.

He stopped briefly to watch the mountain of gifts people had left over his desk and remembered he hadn't put his there; giving one last glance he turned around and left.

"Thank you!!! This was one of the best gifts ever!" said Rangiku, Ichigo merely waved his hand.

"It wasn't me, remember? It was Orihime and Ulquiorria's gift," he said, letting his eyes move to the spot where moments before stood Toshiro. Ichigo frowned, he thought the young Captain was still there watching him and Rangiku with jealousy, but apparently he had left.

"Still, you brought it with you! And you brought your own gift, right?" the last part was said with a tender smile but with a warning tone that almost made Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Yeah, I also brought mine," he said.

Rangiku nodded her head and turned around, this time she was going to talk to her Taichou. The familiar feelings she got every time she thought about him and knew she was close to him were back with full-force. The butterflies, the rapid and nervous beating of her heart, the barely noticeable blush on her cheeks, and the gleam of happiness in her eyes.

She had left her Taichou for last so her greeting could take more time; but when she turned around he was gone. She felt disappointed when she couldn't spot him anywhere.

"Ichigo, have you seen my Taichou?" she asked turning to the orange-haired teen; Ichigo shook his head.

"I saw him leave a moment ago," said Rukia looking from Rangiku to Ichigo.

"Really?" said Rangiku, now with the disappointment and the sadness more evident. "He left without saying good-bye, or without giving me an opportunity to bother him for not bringing me a gift."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, both lost as to what to say to improve Rangiku's mood. But just as fast as she had gone gloomy she was back to her old self and after flashing them a brilliant smile turned around and went to where her drinking friends were…doing stupid things.

* * *

Toshiro was sitting on his favourite chair beside the stereo he had bought in the Real World. He had his headphones on and the music was sounding really loud in his ears, it was perfect.

He let the music wash away all sensations that weren't part of the instruments, of the story they were trying to tell. His mind and body went to another world every time he heard the sound of violins or pianos, oboes or harps. It was overwhelming, the way this human united all the instruments to form the most calming and inspiring melodies; to tell a story about defeat or love, about big palaces full with kings and knights.

Toshiro was never one to believe in fairy tales or such childish things, but the music he had gotten to know on his first trip to the Real World had given to him what no other thing from that world had given him. Imagination, dreams and a sense of…romanticism. And not necessarily the kind of romanticism people used to associate with love. He was talking about the wild beauty of nature, of the soul, of the things surrounding him; even the literature he had obtained was full of that romanticism thing people kept talking about all the time.

And the music was…it was marvellous.

A soft, sincere smile made its way to his lips while he listened to one of his favourite composers.

Vivaldi.

_I hate to interrupt you, but there is someone at the door._ Toshiro opened his eyes at Hyorinmaru's words. He looked at the door before taking his headphones off to finally hear the persistent knock of someone at his door. He frowned, slightly annoyed for being interrupted, but stood up and went to open the door.

Seeing her there, standing in front of him with a soft smile and a piece of cake on a plate in her hands, was something he wasn't expecting. The way Hyorinmaru stirred inside him told him the dragon had known who was at his door.

"You left before we cut the cake," was all she said and offered him the piece of chocolate cake she had brought with her.

"I…I was tired," he replied, looking from the cake to Rangiku.

"Oh, I understand. Here," she said and Toshiro could tell she was kind of hurt by his comment. "I just came to give you this, if you want I can go and…"

"No!" His exclamation surprised her and made him blush a little. "I mean, I thought you would like to go back to your party."

"Well, I just…" she trailed off and both of them stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

_Invite her in!_

"Why don't…you come in?" said Toshiro hesitantly. Rangiku's eyes lit up and she nodded her head before entering his place and going directly to his living room.

She could count with one hand the amount of times she had been there. And her taichou never let her in, ever. Now that she was granted permission she would take full advantage of it. It didn't surprise her at all, how organized and selective her taichou was. He had three book shelves, no surprise there; beside them there was another shelf, this one containing a large amount of music and Rangiku's eyes opened in surprise. Even after being by his side, after trying to heal him after the war there were things she didn't know about him.

She lowered her gaze, a little sad at this revelation, but at the same time happy for discovering it. She let her hand pass over some of the discs before she stopped on the stereo where some headphones were still connected. Curious as to what he was listening to before she arrived, she grabbed the headphones and put them on.

Behind her, Toshiro was watching with a soft and relaxed smile as she looked over all his possessions. Or at least the ones on his living room. He neared her and chuckled at the way her nose wrinkled in dislike at whatever she had heard coming from his stereo.

"Taichou, I didn't know you liked this boring music!" she said disconnecting the headphones from the stereo and letting the music fill the room. Toshiro's eyes were wide opened and looking at the woman in front of him with incredulity.

"Boring?" he sputtered out.

"Yeah, it sounds boring."

"That's…how could you?" he said and the tone of voice he used surprised the woman as she watched as her taichou breathed in and out while turning the volume up.

Rangiku couldn't help but smile and let herself be held by him. "This is one of the best inventions from the Real World."

"I don't believe you," she said only for the pleasure of seeing his incredulity grow and a little, but cute, frown appear on his face.

Having him this close made her aware of the scar over his eye and made her appreciate the maturity that came with age. He certainly had grown (he was almost as tall as her) from the little boy she had known once in Rukongai and was now looking like a young adult.

"This music is poetry. It makes your senses…" Rangiku lifted an eyebrow, amused by the lack of words from her taichou. It wasn't everyday you saw him lack the right words to express what he wanted.

"Yes? It makes your senses…?" Toshiro glared at her when he identified the teasing tone in her voice and the gleam of amusement in her eyes.

Toshiro waited for the right moment in which the song would introduce the violins, Rangiku watched as his face turned serious, concentrating on whatever he was thinking.

"Here, can you hear the violins in that movement?" he said suddenly. Rangiku nodded her head and Toshiro let out a tiny, little smile.

"It's talking; somehow, it's talking without the need of words or someone singing about feelings or nonsense," he said. "This music is…it has its own soul, its own language. Sometimes music is so intense that the only thing you can do is let yourself go."

Rangiku tilted her head to the side and watched, her eyes softening at the passion pouring from him. She wondered if he knew his reiatsu was just making small fluctuations around her, making her feel more sensitive to his presence. Something she wouldn't mind if it wasn't for the fact it was making her crazy, wanting nothing more than hug him and never let him go.

"So, you're saying this music has its own soul and body?" she asked, Toshiro turned to her and nodded his head. "I don't understand your passion, Taichou. But I think it's really cute!"

He growled at her comment, which only made her giggle at him, and gave her the opportunity to keep teasing him.

"But it's true!!" she said and Toshiro felt wary under her eyes. "You just look like a kid on Christmas!"

"I'm not cute! And I'm certainly not a kid!" he replied under his breath.

"Of course you're not," she said and Toshiro merely rolled his eyes, though he was really enjoying her attention. He wouldn't say so out loud, but it was nice to have alone time with her, far from the crowded Tenth division and from all the people who were bound to want her near them.

He was happy she decided to come to his place to bring the cake, he watched as Matsumoto turned her attention once again to the shelf where his music was stored and started pulling out the ones she liked.

"Oh, Taichou. I didn't know you like The Killers," she said pulling out one of their CDs. "I thought you only liked this classical thing."

He sighed and stepped near her. "No, I did say music was the best invention the Real World could come up with."

"Nuh-uh, you said this classical music was the best."

"I didn't say only…hn, never mind," he said, dropping the discussion when he noticed her mischievous expression. "I like music, in all forms. I like some styles more than others."

"And you like the 'The Killers'?"

"Yes."

"And…Neil Young?" she asked lifting an eyebrow. Toshiro felt himself blush in embarrassment but he nodded his head. "And 'Within Temptation'?"

"Would you stop doing that?" he asked while putting the CDs back in their places after Rangiku pulled them out.

"So with all this music…do you know how to dance, Taichou?" Her question caught Toshiro off guard and he turned to look at her with a serious expression which surprised Rangiku.

"No, not really," he said. "I've watched movies and I've seen humans do it, but… I never tried it before."

"Why not? It's really fun!" she exclaimed with a happy smile on her face. "It's one of the things I like the most. Of course, I'm only really good at Japanese dancing."

"I know," mumbled Toshiro with a slightly blush, remembering that time he caught her dancing around in their office.

"Of course you do," replied Rangiku, though this time she only smiled at him in a gentle way.

"Hinamori used to say I should learn to dance," said Toshiro, remembering suddenly Hinamori's words. Rangiku tilted her head to the side and tried to conceal her annoyance at hearing the girl's name. "She also used to say I should play some instrument or try to sing something."

"She used to say a lot of things." Rangiku regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth; she turned around and discovered her Taichou looking at her with a serious expression. "Sorry, I just…find it hard to believe you can't dance with this music."

Toshiro kept his eyes on her, trying to decipher what she meant by her earlier comment about Hinamori. Another song started playing on the stereo and Toshiro let out a snort when he heard Vivaldi's 'From the Four Seasons' song had finished, and instead of Vivaldi there could be heard one of Strauss' compositions.

"I can dance with this music, Matsumoto," he said suddenly with a clear idea of what he wanted to do next.

"So, you took Hinamori's advice? I thought you said you only watched other people doing it. Did you learn to dance only by watching?" '_Only for her?' _she asked (and thought) and found herself a little angry when she saw the blush forming on his face along with a shy expression. So, he did learn to dance only for the sake of Hinamori.

"I'm not going to answer that question," he said, more nervous than usual, his hand twitched at his side. Toshiro lifted his face and took a step forward with his right arm outstretched towards Matsumoto. "You can judge if I'm a good dancer or not."

His words and gesture caught Matsumoto by surprise; she looked at the inviting hand in front of her and then at her taichou. He was trying to look confident and unconcerned, as if this was just another training session between the both of them.

But the way he was looking at her, the eagerness in his eyes, the hope and shyness she saw in his teal eyes were telling her another thing. Something she was afraid to read or understand because it could mean…

_He feels the same way; it could mean you have an opportunity with him,_ said Haineko inside her head. Rangiku felt the ash-cat moving inside of her, pressing for Rangiku to just go for it.

Toshiro waited for a minute before thinking that maybe Rangiku didn't want to discover if he knew how to dance. A little hurt, he was about to speak, to do something else to stop his embarrassment when her warm hand closed around his cold one. He looked at her and saw a small smile gracing her features and her eyes gleaming in a way he had never seen before.

"Let's see what you got, Taichou," she said. "But I have to warn you, I'm a really good dancer."

"I know," he mumbled, and when he realized what he had said Rangiku was already giggling.

"I knew you were watching me that time!"

"I wasn't!! It was a coincidence!" he replied back, bringing her towards him with more force than necessary; Rangiku yelped in surprise. She put her free hand on his chest while Toshiro put his around her waist and tenderly, but firmly, grabbed her other hand.

"So, you do know how to grab a lady," she said teasingly. Toshiro merely rolled his eyes but his annoyed expression was dulled due to the red tinge adorning his cheeks.

He took her with him in the gentlest way (she didn't know he could be so 'tough' and at the same time so tender), and started moving in synch with the music.

It was strange the way she was looking at him with so much…fire. He was certain she had never looked at him in such a passionate way; had she? He didn't realize when he pressed his body against hers, or when their faces came closer and closer until there was only thin air separating them. He looked at her in the eye before lowering them to her parted lips. Without thinking or caring at all, he closed the gap between them and put his lips against hers.

The sensations the kiss awoke in them were electrifying and addicting. Something he or she didn't know a kiss could transmit. It was soft at first, almost shy. A touch of lips moving against the other's, trying to take the first taste of innocent love. Even if both of them were far from being innocent.

The music engulfed them while Toshiro put his arms around her waist and Rangiku put hers around his neck, tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Toshiro was certain he had never kissed anyone like he was kissing Rangiku at the moment, ever. It didn't matter that Rangiku was his first kiss. He was certain he had never been so teasing and tender, so passionate and dominant. He let himself feel, he let his senses, his heart, his mind guide him in the kiss and Rangiku was responding in the same way.

She was being passionate and submissive, shy and demanding.

Rangiku opened her mouth and let her tongue duel with Toshiro's for a moment before she gave in and let Toshiro explore. A low moan could be heard coming from the two of them. Rangiku's hands moved, one to his hair and the other one to his chest, while Toshiro was making circles on her lower back with a hand while the other was holding her hip firmly.

Just when Toshiro was about to move from her mouth to explore her chin, neck, her whole body, a big explosion made them stop and let go of each other.

They started talking at the same time, both apologizing, both ignoring their flustered expressions, their hard breathing, their eyes filled with lust and _that_ something else they had identified in each other's eyes earlier.

"I'm sorry, Taichou. I guess…I distracted myself and …" started Rangiku, looking for a good excuse for her behaviour. "I didn't mean it!"

Toshiro felt something inside him break at her words, but he also nodded his head and repeated her apology,. "I didn't mean it either. I'm sorry Matsumoto, I don't know what or why I did it."

"No, it's okay...I…I better go." With those words she went directly to the door and left. Toshiro watched the open door and felt something heavy and painful in his chest, making it difficult to breathe or think. He went to the door and closed it, putting his forehead on the cold surface.

_Toshiro, don't let her go. Go for her! Chase after her! _Toshiro could feel the spirit of his zanpakutou behind him, his voice deep and hard reaching his ears, but instead of opening the door and running to Rangiku as his heart and body wanted to, he turned around and went directly to his favourite chair beside his stereo.

_Toshiro…Master…_

"Not now, Hyorinmaru. I just…I want to be alone." He said putting the headphones on and closing his eyes. Hyorinmaru sighed and decided to leave his Master alone.

Once he was sure Hyorinmaru had left, Toshiro lifted his hand and let his fingertips touch his lips. It had felt so good, so addictive. He still could feel her lips on his; he could feel them moving in synch with his…

He let his fingertips linger over his lips for a moment before opening his eyes and taking a deep breath. He knew if he had a taste of Matsumoto Rangiku he wouldn't be able to let go of her…and now, sitting on his chair at his place after the kiss… after letting her go…He wondered silently how he could make her come back to him. How he could make her his…as much as he already was hers.

* * *

Rangiku never got back to her party.

Instead she went directly to her place not stopping until her back was against the front door and her breathing returned to normal.

Unconsciously, she took her hand to her lips and with closed eyes she re-played the kiss between her and Toshiro over and over again, until she realized it hadn't been a dream and the kiss had actually taken place a few minutes ago.

_Why did you run away? Why didn't you stay?_ She heard Haineko inside her head. Rangiku shook her head and when she opened her eyes she noticed a rectangular box on a table in her living room. Curious as to what it was and who had left it there she approached the object.

Her hand hovered above the box, and now that she was close she noticed it was decorated with white and pink and on top of it was a birthday card. When she took the card she could sense her taichou's reiatsu on it, and when she opened it his tidy and perfect handwriting, along with his signature at the end, was all Rangiku needed to know he had been at her place earlier that day.

_Matsumoto,_

_Happy birthday._

_I found this in a visit to the Real World and I thought you may like it. _

_Hitsugaya Toshiro._

Rangiku shook her head, amused at how short and straight to the point the card was. Rangiku's heart was beating fast when she returned her eyes to the box. It was really big and had a nice decoration, but what could be inside?

_Maybe if you opened it…_ she heard Haineko growled inside her with impatience. Rangiku nodded her head and opened it.

Both Haineko and Rangiku gasped in shock. Before pulling its contents out (one by one, being careful with each one of them), she took it directly to her room. There she carefully started pulling the beautiful kimono out of the box.

_Oh my, Is…is…wow, Toshiro-kun sure knows how to impress a girl._

'_I know, I know…how did he…how…did he find out about it?'_

The kimono was a beautiful piece of art (in Matsumoto's opinion) that had been held by five different people back in Japan. As long as she knew, they were part of a private collection and were made in the Heian or the Edo period. She had only got to see them thanks to a little escape she had made with Gin back when she was a lower seated officer and he had recently become a fukutaichou.

Rangiku's sight went blurry and she knew she had a goofy smile on her face. She couldn't believe he got her one of the best birthday gifts ever. Not even Gin had given her something this…meaningful for her.

_Humph, if you ask me, I think this gift cost him a fortune. I don't think they're a lot of men out there who would buy something this expensive and special just for their subordinates._

Rangiku let out a sigh and sat on her bed; she knew Haineko was right. She had already thought about it. Looking at the kimono and putting a hand over her lips, the lips that moments ago Toshiro had kissed, Rangiku promised herself to not let her chance of happiness slip away from her.

* * *

The name of the story was inspired by a song from the Tranformers 2 soundtrack. Not meant to be by Theory of a Dead Man

Also, I made up the part of the kimono, though, not the historical periods.

So, this is it. How was it? Did you like it? Don't forget to tell me all of this in a nice review. Don't flame me thought, instead give me a nice and useful critique.


	2. Not so easy

Hello again!

I'm back with a new chapter for this story that I decided to continue, mainly because you guys gave me some awesome reviews and also because I have already continued it on my notebook so, why not? Like I said before the world needs more HitsuMatsu.

Some things before you go to read. For those who had seen the recent chapters of the Bleach Anime and know about the Unknown Tales of the Zanpakutou, in this fic some of them are going to materialized in the same form they took on the arc. Some examples are Hyorinmaru and Sogyo no Kotowari (they appeared in this chapter)

But enough talk...Read, enjoy and don't forget to review!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Not so easy**

Matsumoto sighed, turning to her side to look at her Taichou working hard as always.

The young man was concentrating on the report he was reading while playing with the pen Kusajishi had given to him for his birthday. Matsumoto smiled softly remembering how the fukutaichou of the eleventh division had appeared one day and said she had the perfect gift for Toshiro.

At that time Toshiro was still recovering from his coma and the death of Hinamori. Her perfect gift was a custom-made pen she had acquired in the real world. It was black with a white design of a dragon and it came inside a box made of wood, which she decorated herself (if the childish drawings and crafts on the box were any indication). Even with his sour mood, Toshiro couldn't help but smile at the girl and thank her for the gift.

It had been with him ever since.

But thinking about it only made Matsumoto feel depressed. It had been three months since her birthday party and since Toshiro and she kissed. The memory of the kiss still haunted her at night and on those rare occasions in which she was really close to her Captain. However, the man seemed really decided on ignoring what had happened and ignoring her.

She felt hurt at his cold attitude towards her. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had tried everything she could come up with (from talking to flirting). What had she done wrong? She hadn't even gotten the opportunity to thank him for the gift he gave to her!

Matsumoto pouted while glaring at her Taichou, who was ignorant of her inner mumblings. It seemed like growing up only made him more stupid. Really, why was he so distant? Didn't he mean the kiss? Maybe she was looking too deeply into the gift he had given to her?

Maybe she was wrong, maybe the gift was just a 'thank you' and nothing else. Maybe the kiss had been a mistake.

Rangiku sighed again and decided to leave the office before her thoughts turned too depressing. Why did she always fall in love with the most complicated men?

_Argh, perfect…_ Rangiku tilted her head confused by Haineko's obvious annoyance.

'_What is it?'_

_Kazeshini._

As soon as the Ash-cat had named Hisagi's zanpakutou a knock was heard, followed by the presence of the acting Captain of the ninth squad, Hisagi Shuuhei.

Toshiro lifted his gazed from the report and direct his teal eyes to Hisagi. "Hisagi? What can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-taichou," said Hisagi, bowing slightly, then turning his attention to Matsumoto and sending her a shy smile. "Rangiku-san, I see you're taking a rest?"

Toshiro snorted and Matsumoto merely pouted, "Yes, I've been working really hard, you know?"

This time Hisagi also snorted and the woman glared at both men. "I did! Look, those are the reports I did!" she said, signalling a small pile of papers on the coffee table. Toshiro lifted a singled eyebrow but decided to remain silent. Hisagi, however, smiled at the woman.

"Well, it seems like you did work hard. Maybe…"Hisagi trailed off and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Maybe we can go out tonight. Madarame told me about this place, it's a bar in the north district of Rukongai that offers not only sake but also other unusual drinks."

Matsumoto perked up at the mention of bar, sake and unusual drinks while Toshiro tensed up at the obvious intentions of Hisagi.

"That sounds really fun!" said Matsumoto ignoring her taichou's obvious annoyance at her acceptance and Hisagi's obvious happiness.

"Matsumoto, should I remind you that you haven't finished your work here in the office?" said Toshiro through clenched teeth. "And Hisagi, what are you doing here apart from trying to make Matsumoto slack even more?"

His words were met by a pair of surprised eyes. Matsumoto was really surprised at Toshiro's cold tone and obvious annoyance while Hisagi seemed to identify the slightly trace of jealousy in the young captain's voice.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But I was only inviting once she finishes her work," said Hisagi, flashing a quick glance at Matsumoto. "And I'm here for the reports of the last inspection."

Toshiro nodded curtly and signalled the papers on the coffee table near Matsumoto. "Coincidentally those are the reports Matsumoto finished on time."

"Here, Shuu-kun. I already read them and signed them," said Matsumoto as she stood and handed Hisagi the reports. "Don't worry, everything is in order."

"I know. I should never doubt your abilities, Rangiku-san," said Hisagi leaning closer to Matsumoto. Toshiro was watching the two of them through narrowed eyes. His hand was closing rather forcefully around his pen.

"By the way, Rangiku-san, I have something to ask you," said Hisagi before leaving the Tenth division. Rangiku blinked curiously at Hisagi who looked more nervous and shy than before.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going with me to the winter festival. Tomorrow," said Hisagi looking directly into Rangiku's eyes.

The proposition caught Rangiku by surprise and Toshiro, who was still paying attention to the both of them, lowered his eyes, hating the pain in his heart.

"Oh, well, I…" Rangiku trailed off and looked over at her taichou. She bit her lower lip, looking intently at Toshiro. He still had his head lowered and was apparently ignoring her and Hisagi's conversation.

'_Come on Taichou…say something, anything!_' But Toshiro kept his eyes locked on some paper and didn't even bother to lift his head under the pressure of Matsumoto's stare.

"Uh, Rangiku-san?" pressed Hisagi. Rangiku turned to Hisagi and nodded slightly.

"Sure, it sounds fun. I guess we can go tomorrow and you can show me this new bar you're talking about."

Hisagi's face slipped into one big grin before assuring her she would not regret accepting his invitation and telling her he was going to pick her up the next day at six.

Once Hisagi had gone, Matsumoto turned to her taichou ready to say something, anything, to get a reaction out of him. Toshiro however, had stood up and was evading her eyes.

"I need to go to the thirteenth division, I'll be right back." And with that he left.

Matsumoto huffed and sat crossing her arms. _'Stupid men…and they say we, women, are the complicated ones.'__  
_

* * *

Ukitake watched in amusement as Sogyo no Kotowari demanded candies and for Hyou-chan's presence to play while they launched themselves at the young Taichou of the Tenth division.

"I'm glad to see you here, Toshiro-kun," said Ukitake. "Fancy a chess or shogi game?"

Toshiro merely shook his head and sat in front of Ukitake who, after a close inspection, identified the look in Toshiro's eyes.

"No, thank you for the offer, Ukitake," said Toshiro. "I just…"

"Yes?" asked Ukitake with a single eyebrow raised. "Something's troubling you, Toshiro-kun. This is not like you. May I know what is it?"

"It's complicated," said Toshiro whose lips quirked upwards at the sight of Hyorinmaru and Sogyo no Kotowari.

"It is always complicated it when the heart is involved. Isn't it?" Toshiro turned to Ukitake who had a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"This has something to do with Rangiku-san, right?" said Ukitake, smiling at a now blushing Hitsugaya.

"I don't know…" Ukitake lifted a hand to stop whatever Hitsugaya was about to say.

"Please, Toshiro-kun. Give me some credit," said the man with amusement. "I would have to be blind to not notice the way you look at Rangiku-san."

Toshiro lowered his gazed, "Is it that obvious?"

Ukitake tilted his head and his eyes softened at the obvious sadness and confusion in the young Taichou. "For those who know you really well, Toshiro-kun, yes, it is quite obvious."

"Then…why hasn't she figured it out?" he asked in a soft, and miserable, tone.

Ukitake opened his eyes at the revelation and the state Toshiro seemed to be in. Then Ukitake laughed. Toshiro turned his surprised eyes to him and blinked confusedly at the man.

"What is so funny?" he grumbled, slightly annoyed with Ukitake.

"Oh, well, Toshiro-kun…who says she hasn't figured out yet?" Ukitake's words startled Toshiro but his next comment was the one that had him wondering what he should do. "Who says she isn't waiting for you to do something?"

* * *

The sound of happy chatter reached the opened window of his place. He was looking darkly at the ceiling, his mind still on the woman he had seen the day before talking with a happy smile on her face. And the male she as talking to was just as happy…and rather clingy. He seemed to look for whatever excuse to touch Matsumoto on the arm, or her hand, or her face.

Stupid Hisagi.

Always looking for an excuse to talk to Matsumoto. And he was even more insistent ever since her birthday. And now…now the stupid man dared to invite her to the Winter Festival and she accepted! What was so great about him anyway? Why was Rangiku paying so much attention to him?!

_Maybe because he hasn't ignored her for three months?_

Toshiro huffed at Hyorinmaru's words but he decided to remain silent. After all, Hyorinmaru was right. Maybe he was exaggerating. It wasn't as if he had ignored Matsumoto for three months. No one in his right state of mind would ignore her. Ever. She made it impossible.

But Toshiro had to admit he had been a little distant. It wasn't his fault, the kiss he shared with her was still present in his mind and it haunted him for two weeks with some side effects that made it impossible for him to stand up properly or to show up in public. It made him feel like a pervert and not like the healthy young man Hyorinmaru kept saying he was.

Not only that, but with the kiss and his resolution to…to conquer Matsumoto came the realization of the consequences of his actions.

_I think, Master, that you are thinking too much_, said Hyorinmaru._ She is hurt, you know? I can understand that the first week after her birthday and the kiss you evaded her to clear your thoughts but…three months? _

'_What do you want me to do? I didn't know how to… connect with her, how to interact with her…'_ Toshiro looked out the window and sighed. His biggest problem was his inexperience in relationships, his fear that he would be, once again, in a one-sided relationship.

In short, he was afraid of getting his heart broken again.

Could he sound more pathetic and idiotic?

_Sure you can! Remember that time Rangiku came all happy and bouncing in front of you and you decided to shut her up rather coldly and then spent all night moping about it?__  
_

Toshiro refrained from rolling his eyes and decided to remain silent. He needed to do something. He knew he had behaved rather idiotically and cold towards Rangiku, something he hadn't done since he woke up from his coma.

A knock on his door called his attention. Blinking, startled, he made his way to the door and opened it only to reveal Matsumoto.

Toshiro had to stop himself from gaping at her.

She had worn the kimono he had given to her on her birthday. Toshiro never thought it would look so beautiful and appropriate on her.

The kimono had long sleeves and the obi was wrapped carefully around her waist; she had left her kimono slightly opened on her chest for her comfort. Of course it would also make men around her, once again, direct their attention to her chest first. Much like Toshiro was doing at the moment. The curious thing about the kimono he had given to her were the patterns and the colours. It combined both seasons, autumn and winter. The kimono was of a dark blue adorned with paled pink plum blossoms and white chrysanthemums, which brought out the paled colour of her skin, the icy-blue colour of her eyes and her wavy strawberry coloured hair.

Matsumoto smiled softly at her Taichou and was thankful for the cold weather outside because the blush on her face could be attributed to the weather and not to the intense stare from her Taichou.

"So, what do you think, Taichou?" asked Matsumoto, pulling Toshiro out of his dazed contemplation. "Does it look good on me?"

Toshiro, once again, decided to run his eyes over Matsumoto before settling on her face. "You look beautiful."

Rangiku's eyes opened in surprise at his honesty. She thought he would stutter, or blush or even make a polite comment. She never thought he would be so brutally honest and give her that….hungry stare.

Matsumoto was about to speak when he interrupted her. "What are you doing here, Matsumoto? I thought you had a date with Hisagi."

Matsumoto flinched slightly and merely smiled at him waving her hand dismissively. But Toshiro cursed himself mentally when he saw the flash of hurt go through her eyes at his harsh words.

"I know, I know…I just thought I'd come over to see if you were going to the festival," she said smiling slightly at him. "I thought you may want to have some fun with me and the boys."

"Hn, if by fun you mean making them walk all over the festival to win things for you before getting drunk until you don't know where your house is, then no. Thank you," said Toshiro.

"Oh, Taichou, you're not fun!" she said, pouting slightly. Toshiro's eyes drifted for a long moment to her glossy lips and he felt himself move forward.

"So, are you coming or not?" asked Matsumoto eagerly while she too took a step forward to get closer to her taichou. The white-haired captain was still quite mesmerized with her lips.

"Rangiku-san!" Both of them gasped in surprise and turned around to see Hisagi Shuuhei running towards them.

Toshiro frowned, annoyed by the interruption and the eagerness he saw in Matsumoto's eyes. The man was smiling charmingly at Matsumoto, who returned the smile, if slightly tensed.

"Shuu-kun! What are you doing here?" asked Matsumoto looking sideways to her Taichou. Yes, there it was the murdering gleam in his eyes directed towards Hisagi.

_See? I told you he was jealous. He is just like Hyorinmaru, only more discreet, _commented Haineko while Hisagi and Hitsugaya seemed to have a glaring contest.

"Well, I went to your place but I didn't find you there so I decided to follow your reiatsu," said Hisagi smiling at her before turning to greet Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," said the man with a slightly cold tone and a nod of his head.

"Hisagi," greeted Toshiro coldly.

"So, shall we go?" asked Shuuhei offering the woman his arm. Matsumoto looked at Shuuhei and then at Toshiro before taking Shuuhei's arm. She really wanted to stay with her Taichou, but maybe this would make him pay for the cold treatment he had inflicted on her after their kiss.

Maybe this time he would do something.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes when he saw the gleam of triumph in Hisagi's eyes and the smug look he sent Toshiro's way when Rangiku wasn't looking. Inside him, Toshiro could feel Hyorinmaru growl in annoyance.

_I don't know about you, but I won't let some stupid, good-looking and rather crazy man take my girl from me_, said Hyorinmaru after a while. His voice was unusually cold and deep with a dangerous edge to it. Toshiro agreed with Hyorinmaru.

He wasn't about to let the man to…to try anything on Matsumoto.

"I guess I will meet you later at the festival," said Toshiro, directing his eyes to Matsumoto. The woman's eyes gleamed with happiness but she didn't say anything; instead she let herself be taken by Hisagi who decided to start talking with her to divert her attention from Hitsugaya to him.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the Hisagi as he brought Matsumoto closer to him, and was now mumbling something in her ear. Toshiro couldn't see Matsumoto's reaction to this, but he didn't want to know.

He already felt some unpleasant feeling in his chest without seeing her wicked and pleasant expression at whatever Hisagi was saying.

_Toshiro…? _asked Hyorinmaru when he noticed the change in his Master and the smirk he was now wearing.

Toshiro remembered Ukitake's words '_Who said she hasn't figured it out yet? Who said she isn't waiting for you to make a move?'_

'_I agree with you, I won't let this prolong any longer,'_ said Toshiro, going directly to his bathroom.

_What are you going to do?_

'_Get ready for the festival, of course.'_

* * *

Hitsugaya was watching his fukutaichou while said woman was speaking animatedly with Hisagi Shuuhei. The man was smiling at her and every once in a while he would touch not-so-casually Rangiku's arm. Toshiro gritted his teeth and was very tempted to use Hyorinmaru against the acting Captain.

_Really Toshiro, this is getting so old!_ said Hyorinmaru, rolling his eyes. _Stalking her, again? Get a girlfriend. Or porn. Oh! I know! A girlfriend with porn!!__  
_

Hitsugaya growled and was really tempted to abandon his zanpakutou somewhere…in the middle of a really hot and dry desert. He didn't know why he brought Hyourinmaru with him if he knew the damn dragon was going to annoy him.

_How cruel! And here I was all worried about you. Didn't you have a plan or something?_

'_I do, I do have a plan,'_ said Toshiro. '_Just be patient. So are you sure Haineko is back at Matsumoto's place?'_

_Yes, of course I'm sure._

'_Okay, then you wouldn't mind if I left you there while I…do some other things.' _Hyorinmaru narrowed his eyesat his master. It wasn't like he didn't trust him, because he did. But usually, and as annoying as he could get, Hyorinmaru was always involved in his plans.

_Okay, I guess I haven't spent too much time with my lovely kitten. I bet she is just going to love my company.  
_

Toshiro smiled softly at Hyorinmaru and turned around in the direction of Matsumoto's place.

An hour later the young man stood in front of Kuchiki Byakuya's office. The man looked at Toshiro with cold, yet curious eyes.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, to what do I owe your presence in my office?" said the man, standing aside for Toshiro to entered. "Tea?"

"No, thank you," said Toshiro, sitting on the chair that Byakuya showed him.

"So?"

"Oh, well, I have a favour to ask you," said Toshiro; his words made Byakuya lift an eyebrow at the young man.

"A favour? What kind of favour?" said Byakuya, narrowing his eyes at Toshiro.

"I need to use your Senkaimon."

* * *

Rangiku was hiding her smile behind the cup filled with sake Hisagi had brought earlier. Beside her Yumichika was smirking openly while Ikkaku, Renji and Ichigo were involved in a rather 'manly' discussion.

Hisagi and Kira were trying to calm the three of them since they seemed to be drawing the attention of the passers-by. Rukia decided to give up and sit beside Rangiku on the bench in the middle of the small square where the main attractions and selling stands were located.

"You're evil," whispered Rangiku to Yumichika, who merely moved his hand to his chest in mock offense.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Rangiku-san," said Yumichika. "I merely pointed out the fact that Ichigo would make a better Captain and shinigami than Ikkaku and Renji. It's not my fault they took it too personally and decided to prove Ichigo wrong."

"Ah, but it was you who was the first to say so," commented Rangiku.

"Yes, but they don't know that," said Yumichika. "Either way, they seem to be having a lot of fun."

Rangiku turned her attention to the three men and had to admit Yumichika was right. Even if they were screaming at each other and threatening to pull their zanpakutou out (even if they weren't carrying them) there was something almost familiar and welcoming in their discussion.

"Well, if you ask me they're behaving like a bunch of idiots," said Rukia, crossing her arms. "Ichigo has yet to take me to half of the stands and we were planning on leaving early."

Rangiku and Yumichika turned to Rukia who noticed what she had just said and blushed slightly at the knowing grins on the two shinigami.

"And why, may I ask, were you two leaving early?" Rukia started mumbling and evading the question when Shuuhei neared the group.

"Well, they wanted to settle the discussion by playing some game," said Hisagi.

The acting captain turned his attention to Rangiku and smiled apologetically to her. "I'm sorry; I promised I would show you a good time."

"Nothing to worry about. Besides, who said I wasn't enjoying this?" said Rangiku, turning her attention to the others.

"Ah, yes…but well…" Hisagi trailed off and cleared his throat so Rangiku would turn to look at him.

"Yes? What is it, Shuuhei?"

"Well, since the situation seems to be controlled here…shall we go?" said Hisagi. "There is still a lot to do here and…well, I wouldn't mind spending some time alone with you."

Matsumoto didn't know what to say. She had accepted Hisagi's invitation because she knew she would see her other drinking friends at the festival. But the man seemed determined to spend some alone time with her. Like a real date. And now Rangiku felt a little guilty for accepting his invitation. But so far she hadn't done or said anything to make Hisagi believe she was interested in him.

What to do?

Hisagi was about to say something when he and Rangiku turned to the familiar presence walking towards them. Rangiku's eyes opened slightly in surprise and happiness at the sight of her Taichou who was accompanied by Byakuya and Ukitake.

The Captain of the Tenth division was wearing a simple kimono, very much similar to the shinigami's standard issue kimono. However, the one he was wearing was of a combination of dark blues, white and grey with a black haori over his clothes.

"Nii-sama! Ukitake-taichou! Hitsugaya-taichou!" exclaimed a rather surprised Rukia.

"Taichou, what are you doing here?" asked Matsumoto.

"I told you I would come, didn't I?" said the young man with a half smile.

"Yes, you did," said Matsumoto, returning the smile.

"This is the festival to celebrate and honour the ones who fell in the winter war," said Byakuya. "We could not just not come."

"Yes, besides, everyone seems to be having a lot of fun." A small explosion and the sound of giggles and maniac laughter told Rangiku and the others that Kenpachi had just arrived and found Ichigo.

Rangiku watched the group in front of her, Hisagi had been distracted by Ukitake and Kira and Byakuya was watching with a twitching eyebrow at Ichigo and the others. Yumichika was still sitting beside her and his eyes had drifted for a moment to Toshiro, who had his teal eyes locked on Matsumoto.

"So, are you having a good time?" Rangiku turned to the source of the voice and was surprise to see her Taichou beside her, blushing slightly.

"Yes, it's always fun whenever they are near."

"I know," said Toshiro. "You never get bored with them acting like a bunch of idiots."

Rangiku nodded her head and gasped in surprise when Toshiro's hand closed around hers. She lifted her head and her icy-blue eyes locked onto Toshiro's teal ones.

"Taichou…" Toshiro smiled at her and leaned over until she felt his breathing on her ear.

"I hope Hisagi doesn't mind that I'm taking you with me," he whispered in her ear. "And I hope you don't mind either."

He moved away to look at her; after a moment Matsumoto understood he was waiting for her answer. After she nodded her head, he smiled at her and, without letting go of her hand, helped her to stand up and follow him out of the noise of the festival.

"Taichou? Taichou?!" Toshiro turned his head towards her without stopping.

"Yes?"

"Where are you taking me?" Toshiro smiled and sped up.

"You'll see. First we have to go to your place."

"My place?" asked Matsumoto confusedly.

"Yes, Hyorinmaru and Haineko are waiting for us there," said Toshiro. "Then I will… well, it's a surprise."

Rangiku's breath was caught in her throat at the dazzling smile her Taichou sent her way and the light squeeze of his hand over hers. Rangiku looked behind her and saw the light of the festival and the noise of laughter and chatting dying down, then turned to her Taichou and a soft smiled appeared on her face.

It didn't take them to long to reach Matsumoto's place. Once there Toshiro pulled out a key, which made Rangiku gasp in surprise and look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Taichou, since when do you have a key of my house?" she asked and watched with delight as his movements faltered and a soft blush appeared on his face.

"Eh, since…your birthday," he mumbled while opening the door. "I didn't want anyone to see what I'd got you so I stole your key once while you were sleeping and made a copy."

Raising an eyebrow, Matsumoto crossed her arms and shot a glare at Toshiro indicating the young man to keep explaining.

"And, how many times have you used it?"

"Only two. On your birthday and today to leave Hyorinmaru behind," said Toshiro, opening the door and letting Rangiku enter first. "He was driving me crazy because he hadn't spent too much time with Haineko."

Rangiku looked sideways at her taichou and a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "So, you never used it to see me while sleeping or taking a bath?"

Toshiro snorted and went to pick up Hyorinmaru; beside him was a big basket that Rangiku was eyeing curiously. "Why would I do that? I get to see you sleep at work and…"

"And…?" prompted Rangiku when Toshiro trailed off. The white-haired man turned to her and his teal eyes gleamed with hunger and…and something else Rangiku was afraid to decipher.

"For now I'm satisfied with my imagination," he said with a bold smirk, satisfied by the dumbstruck expression in Matsumoto's face at the obvious implications of his sentence.

"This is all…Oh, before I forget it," said Toshiro grabbing something from inside the basket and turning to Matsumoto, whose eyes were glued to her Captain.

"What do you mean for the moment?" she mumbled but Toshiro's smile only grew.

"Turn around; I'm going to put this on your eyes so you don't spoil the surprise," was all he said, evading the question.

Matsumoto hesitated only for a moment before turning around. She felt a shiver go through her back at the closeness of her Taichou. She could feel his breathing on her uncovered neck.

"You look nice with your hair up," he whispered. "It makes your neck more visible and elegant. Very tempting."

Rangiku turned around with shock written all over her face. This was… Her Taichou had never been so straightforward when talking about her appearance or…or anything at all! He wasn't supposed to know how to flirt or even insinuate anything at all to a girl or woman or whatever! He was meant to be nervous, blushing and stuttering. Not so…aggressive, not so smug and certainly not so damn hot with the little light on his face and that bold smile and twinkling teal eyes.

"But I have to admit," he continued while moving his hand to the ribbon that held her hair perfectly tied up, "I like it better lose."

And with those last words he took the ribbon and let Matsumoto's hair fall to her shoulders.

"Taichou…" She didn't know what else to say. This was surprising and the change in his attitude was just… "What happened to you?"

Toshiro blinked, a little confused at her question, but continued with what he had planned. Putting a black blindfold on her eyes he spoke directly into her ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said, noticing with satisfaction the shiver and the goose bumps on her skin. Had he been watching her face he would had noticed a blush that almost never reached her face. "I just got a surprise for you and don't want it to get spoiled. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Taichou," she mumbled. "It's just…you're different."

"Nonsense. It seems you have had too much to drink tonight," he said. Once he made sure the blindfold wouldn't fall he grabbed her and then the basket. Hyorinmaru and Haineko were secure on his back.

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

Thank you to Rachel Noelle who help me out with the chapter!

So, I was thinking in the filler with the girl that was from a noble family, the one with the new Captain that was going to replace Gin. In which they mention that evry noble family or at least the most important ones had a private senkaimon. Either way, lets just magine Byakuya has a private one. For the sake of Toshiro's surprise sortsumoto.

Oh, before I forget, there is a HitsuMatsu contest and I'm going to enter so make sure to go over there and vote for the stories. I, of course, wouldn't mind if you vote for the ones I write. You can find info about the contest in here: http : // community . livejournal . com / hitsumatsu / 93352 . html

So, here is the new chapter, tell me what you think!! Advices, opinions criticism but not flames are really welcome!!


	3. Under the Stars

Yo! Back again with a new chapter! thank you guys for the reviews! I really apreciate them! So this one is really fluffy and filled with HitsuMatsu goodness and a little Haineko and Hyorinmaru. Thanks to Rachel, as always, who made this decent ^_^

So, enjoy!!! and don't forget to review!!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Under the Stars **

The first thing she noticed was the warm breeze caressing her cold skin.

The air around her was fresh and it brought with it a salty scent that reminded her of the sea. Mixed with the salty scent she could also perceive the smell of the grass and earth, and a combination of flowers, cypress and pines.

Her curiosity rose even more at those aromas and the lack of sound.

It came as a surprise when she realized they had walked through a senkaimon and they were now in an unknown place. She still had the blindfold on with her Taichou's hand firmly holding hers.

Everything was a little surreal for Matsumoto. Everything but the hand holding hers and the obvious closeness of her Taichou.

Her hand closed tightly around Toshiro's, only to be sure she wasn't alone in the middle of the darkness. She smiled with relief when her Taichou squeezed her hand, bringing her closer to him.

Her Taichou started leading her to walk on soft ground that Rangiku guessed was the grass she had smelled.

"Taichou, where are we?" she asked and felt relaxed and expectant when Toshiro stood behind her.

"I told you, it's a surprise," he whispered in her hear. "Wait here for a moment while I fix everything. Don't take off the blindfold."

Rangiku stood there with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. She could make out the sounds of her Taichou moving here and there, the whisper of his clothes and the heavy sound of the basket he had taken with them.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her, taking little by little the black blindfold from her eyes. Matsumoto closed and opened her eyes to get used to her surroundings. Little by little her blurry vision was getting clearer which only made her gasp in surprise.

The sun had just disappeared, leaving behind the darkening twilight. Matsumoto's eyes scanned her surroundings in awe. She could see a black outline in front of her, the silhouette of the stretching sea. They were up on a hill that looked out over the splendor of both the ocean and the beach, and was close to the incandescent blue of the sky that was starting to reveal its twinkling stars above.  
The combination of colors along with the sight of the landscape was enough for her to feel at home. There was something familiar about the sight and something inside Matsumoto stirred in affection.

On the ground, near the edge of the hill was a small blanket, a few dishes here and there and two bottles. One had the unmistakable form of a sake bottle, and the other one was transparent, full with amber liquid.

Toshiro watched her with nervousness. He had brought her really far away from Japan, somewhere near the Mediterranean. An almost deserted island where they could spend some time alone.

Rangiku walked past the blanket on the ground and stood near the edge of the hill. She leaned over to find the sights of a beach down the hill and the soft humming of the waves.

It was perfect.

Matsumoto let out a chuckle and wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. When she lifted her eyes to sky and saw the now increasing sight of stars she started talking.

"I can't believe you remembered," she mumbled softly, her eyes still glued to the sky. "I thought you were too drunk to even pay me any attention."

Toshiro neared her and put his hand on her shoulder while looking at the same sky she was looking at.

How could he forget? She had confided him with the story of her only memory from when she was alive. It had been one of those days in which he would try to look for a stupid reason to hurt himself, the only day he had been drunk and she had been sober.

Rangiku had found him on the office after a dangerous patrol he had taken alone, hurt and with a few bottles of an amber liquid around him. She sat beside him and told him about her only memory as a living person. The smell of the sea, the warm in the air…but what she remembered the most, what she cherished above everything else, was the stars.

She had told him that was the only thing she hated about Soul Society. They had a moon but they didn't have stars like the Real World. She loved the stars; she had always looked for an excuse or a mission to go to the Real World at night to observe them.

"I could never forget it," he said in a soft voice. "I may have been drunk that day, but it was something very private and personal for you. The least I could do was hear you and remember."

Rangiku tilted her head to the side and smiled at him, "Always doing the noble thing, eh Taichou? Even in your worst moments."

They went silent for a moment in which Toshiro took a step forward, moving his hand from Rangiku's shoulder to her waist. Matsumoto gasped and turned around, once again surprised by how open and straightforward her Taichou was being that night.

She didn't mind at all. If anything she was enjoying the attention he was obviously giving to her. She was enjoying the fact he was trying _something _with her (whatever that something was) and she liked it.

Toshiro smiled softly when, instead of resisting, Rangiku leaned closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"They look really close from here," said Matsumoto. "I've never been this close… I always ended up in cities or small towns and, while you could see the stars, they were never like this."

"I know it took me sometime to find this place," said Toshiro. "But when I did I knew I should bring you with me. It is amazing; you can see them actually moving here and there, sparkling."

Matsumoto lifted her head from her Taichou's shoulder and looked at him, perplexed.

"What?"

"You looked up this place only for me?" she asked, Toshiro's eyes opened slightly and his cheeks took on a soft tinge of red. "This was the reason why you were being distant with me these last three months?"

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Toshiro let go of her and evaded her eyes. "Let's not talk about this right now."

Matsumoto frowned for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay, but you should know that if you hadn't evaded the question I would probably not bother you anymore. But seeing as you seemed reluctant to answer…I'm going to bother you later on to obtain an answer."

Toshiro crooked a smile and shook his head. "Anyway, did you like your surprise?"

Rangiku laughed and Toshiro enjoyed the sight in front of him before turning completely red when she leaned in and kiss him on the cheek.

"As long as you brought sake, I think this is the best surprise anyone has ever given to me," she said before turning around and walking towards the blanket, leaving behind her a dizzy and blushing Toshiro.

"Are you coming, Taichou?" she said rather playfully. "You took me before I could have something to eat."

* * *

Hyorinmaru was sitting with his back against a tree; his eyes were following the figure of a very enthusiastic Haineko. Far away, he could see Toshiro and Rangiku talking.

"Well, it seems like Toshiro finally did something right," said Haineko standing in front of Hyorinmaru, hands on her hips, tail moving around and eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I told you, didn't I?" said Hyorinmaru. "He only needed time and me to annoy him."

"Well I can tell Rangiku loved the surprise," said Haineko, turning around to see their masters sitting and enjoying the food.

"They seem to be enjoying their time," said Hyorinmaru, then looking at Haineko with a half smile, "Shouldn't we do the same?"

Haineko chuckled and decided to sit herself on Hyorinmaru's lap, Hyorinmaru tensed up slightly while Haineko wiggled around until she purred, content with her position. Her head was resting on the crook of Hyorinmaru's neck, her arms resting on his chest.

"So, aren't you going to hug me back?" asked Haineko in a soft voice, though Hyorinmaru could sense the warning. Rolling his eyes he let one of his arms circle Haineko's waist and pulled her close to him.

"That's what I thought, you can't keep your hands off me, can you darling?" she asked in a playful tone this time. "I bet we can do anything we want here…I always wanted to do it under the night sky."

"Humph, and Toshiro says I'm the freaky one. Ow!" he exclaimed when Haineko bit him on the neck. "Don't do that."

"Or what? That wasn't a nice thing to say to me" Hyorinmaru opened his mouth to reply when a voice sounding strangely familiar told him he better shut up.

"You think they're finally going to do something about their feelings?" asked Hyorinmaru instead.

"Hn, I don't know, they're both pretty stupid at times," said Haineko kissing Hyorinmaru's neck softly. The icy zanpakutou bit his tongue to stop any sound and put his other arm on Haineko's leg.

"Mmm, what…what are you doing?" Haineko smirked and turned her eyes to Hyorinmaru, a mischievous light gleaming within them.

"What? Did you think I was joking about wanting to have some fun under the stars?" asked Haineko. Hyorinmaru was feeling really nervous.

"Eh…yeah…" Haineko giggled and kissed Hyorinmaru, purring at the soft contact of the icy zanpakutou's lips.

"Why, Hyorinmaru, it seems you forgot I never joke about such things." Before Hyorinmaru could reply Haineko was kissing him again.

_Poor Toshiro, if Rangiku is just like Haineko his sudden dominance is not going to last too much longer._

* * *

Rangiku sighed, satisfied, before stretching out and letting herself fall to the ground. Her arms were stretched out and she was wearing a soft contented smiled on her face.

It had been a nice time; they had eaten while talking about everything and anything. Something she had missed doing with her Taichou. Sometimes the guy was so stubborn and hard working he usually forgot to have a little time to rest. That and also the three months he decided to keep her at arm's length; but now he was being nice and taking her out to places she never knew existed.

She smiled softy and decided to just enjoy her Taichou's company for the moment.

From a really short distance Toshiro watched her carefully, rather tempted to go near her and steal a kiss.

But, not yet.

He had arranged everything to show Matsumoto he was more interested in her than in any physical relationship with her. It was Matsumoto Rangiku he was interested in, not her body. And he knew that was one of the big differences between himself (and even if he hate to admit it, Gin) and the other men in Soul Society who were behind Rangiku. For them Rangiku was some kind of prize or something; not for Toshiro. The physical part was just a bonus he intended to enjoy in the near future.

They were now engulfed in complete darkness, except from the light the moon offered to them. Rangiku didn't seem to mind, when he offered to light some candles, she had made a face and said the candles would only get in the way.

The night had advanced rather quickly and the stars that they couldn't see clearly in the lights of the city were almost breathtaking in a place where the artificial lights couldn't interfere with the sight.

Toshiro had to admit it was rather beautiful.

Toshiro had been a little confused until she pointed at the black sky filled with white dots forming different forms up in the sky. He had been hearing Rangiku, and had to admit, he was kind of surprised when she demonstrated she really did like stars.

She told him stories about some of the constellations and something about globular clusters and black holes. He chuckled every time a new and really strange word would come out of her mouth; not because he doubted her intelligence, but because it was strange to hear her use her intelligence so fluently.

"This is really nice, thank you Taichou," said Rangiku, turning around to look at Toshiro.

"I'm glad you like it," said Toshiro as he decided to lie down beside Rangiku. "Does this mean this is better than your date with Hisagi?"

"Mhm, well…" started Rangiku, enjoying the slight tug in Toshiro's eyebrows and the sudden cold expression on his face. Was he jealous?

"Yes? Did you enjoy your date with him, because, you know we can go back if you want?" said Toshiro with a hint of coldness and indifference in his voice.

Rangiku couldn't help but chuckle which only made Toshiro blinked confusedly at her. "Oh, Taichou, so this is a date?"

Toshiro opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds before closing his mouth and turning his teal eyes to the sky.

"I don't know. Do you want it to be one?"

"Well, if I'm going to compare it with Shuuhei's then this has to be a date," said Rangiku as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Toshiro lowered his gaze and a smile appeared on his face. "Then I guess this is a date. So, is it better than the one you had with Hisagi?"

"Hard to say, since you stole me away before I could even get to the interesting part of the date," said Rangiku, pushing harder to try and get some kind of reaction out of Toshiro.

Her last comment made Toshiro turn to her and he wondered mentally just what kind of end she was looking for or expecting from her date with Hisagi. If it was true their little moment was also a date, then what end she was looking for with him?

Rangiku, for her part, was really concentrated on the sky, the stars above them showing the different forms of the constellations she knew by heart. She couldn't describe the feeling of peace or familiarity she got at the sight, but was happy to share it with Toshiro.

"Did you know, Taichou?" Toshiro turned to look at Rangiku who, after confirming he was looking at her, went back to looking at the sky.

"There is a myth about this guy who was a great musician and big hero," started Rangiku with her hand lifted to the sky and making some movements. Toshiro was looking at her intently, waiting for her to continue.

"One day he met this woman and he fell madly in love with her. They married and all but his wife was bitten by a snake and she died," said Rangiku. Her voice was showing the sadness she felt at the sudden ending of the marriage. "He decided he couldn't live without her and went to the Underworld to talk with the god of the Underworld, Hades. He convinced Hades with his music and the god decided to give him his wife back."

"He must really love her very much if he went all the way to this Underworld to talk with the death god," commented Toshiro. "Right?"

"Yeah, he must have loved her a lot," said Matsumoto, turning around to face her Taichou. She locked eyes with him and continued the story. "This god decided to give him his wife back, the only condition was that he couldn't look back until they were out of the Underworld. But he got too anxious and decided to turn around. So, the promise he made to the god was broken and his wife returned to the underworld."

"So, he did all that in vain?" asked Toshiro. Matsumoto nodded her head but never broke her eye contact with Toshiro.

"Yes, but some say the constellations of Lyre received its name because of him."

"That was a very strange story, Matsumoto. And it had a sad ending, even if he had a place in the sky he didn't accomplished what he wanted," commented Toshiro.

"What would you have done, Taichou?"

Her question caught him by surprise and he had to think for a long time what kind of answer he should give. "Well, easy, I wouldn't look behind me until I was sure I was out of the Underworld."

"Why?" Toshiro blinked, perplexed at her question; he didn't notice the glint in her eyes.

"I don't know, because …well, if I loved her I would have done everything to have her back."

"Really?" asked Rangiku, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course."

"Even stopped talking to her or behaved distantly toward her for three months after an accidental kiss?" Toshiro froze in place. His face was expressionless but his eyes had opened big enough to show Rangiku he had understood her question.

He remained silent even after he saw Rangiku was still looking at him with intensity. He barely wondered where the hell was Hyorinmaru when he needed it, but his zanpakutou was already really busy with a very…enthusiastic Haineko. So this time Toshiro was on his own.

"That…that doesn't make any sense, Matsumoto," he mumbled and Matsumoto leaned even closer to him. "Why would he stop talking or be distant to her if he…he…well…"

"I don't know, Taichou," she said and Toshiro felt his face warm when Rangiku's face appeared over his. Their lips were barely touching and she had him trapped with a single, but very intense, stare. "You tell me, why would he do that?"

Toshiro analyzed his options really fast. He couldn't move unless he tossed Matsumoto to the side. He had the grass behind him and Matsumoto above him. Their lips were barely touching and he could feel her breath on his lips. Her eyes, oh her beautiful grey eyes had him pinned to the ground. He was barely breathing under her intense stare.

Matsumoto almost let out a smile of triumph; in a way she now felt more confident because she was now the one in charge. She had him where she wanted him, but she wouldn't do anything unless he gave her the right, and honest, answer.

"Why, Taichou? Why would you be distant to me? Why would you do all of this for me?" she whispered and watched with satisfaction as Toshiro went red and his breathing was caught in his throat.

Toshiro was trying to recover his breathing and thinking abilities, but the feelings he had been controlling the last few months, his desire for her and the fact that he had done everything he had done that day for her…well…

Rangiku was left speechless, in more ways than one, the moment Toshiro clashed his lips against hers. She felt Toshiro's hand on her neck and the other one on her waist while his lips moved hungrily against her mouth, not giving her a moment to think, only to react. And she did just that, she kissed him with as much passion and hunger as he was showing.

Toshiro turned her around so she was lying on her back and Toshiro was over her. They broke the kiss, breathing hard, both of them feeling slightly hot and not because of the weather around them. Toshiro put his forehead against Rangiku but didn't say anything, he had his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of her under him.

Rangiku lifted her hand to caress his cheek; opening his eyes Toshiro looked directly into hers. "So, are you going to answer me?"

She asked with a playful smile, and Toshiro looked in surprise at a small, but noticeable, blush in her face. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek before giving her butterfly kisses all over her face. He didn't bother to answer her question yet, not while he kept enjoying the feeling of her.

"Taichou…" Toshiro kept kissing her down her neck back to her lips, which he once again kissed with a hunger and passion Rangiku didn't know he possessed.

Rangiku started kissing him back, this time ready to fight back and not let him win dominance so easily. His answer could wait until he had satisfied whatever kind of hunger he had for her.

* * *

Okay, I like Greek mythology as you can see, Rangiku was talking about the myth of Orpheus and Eurycide.

So, here is the new chapter, tell me what you think!! Advices, opinions, contributions and criticism but not flames are really welcome!!


	4. The Next Level

Yosh! I'm back with a new chapter for this story. It took me sometime, but here is. Hopefully you like the way is heading this.

Remember: read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Level**

It couldn't be possible to feel so much for someone.

It wasn't right to feel so weak and strong at the same time; to feel the possessiveness and tenderness he felt every time he was around her. It couldn't be possible to love someone this much.

And yet, she made it possible.

There, with her lying in his arms with only the night sky filled with the stars she loved, he felt all those things and even more.

When had he fallen so hard for her?

Rangiku stirred in her sleep, shivering slightly as the night advanced and the warm was replaced by cold. Toshiro frowned, knowing the cold didn't affect him at all but Rangiku was a little different.

He smirked and hugged her tighter towards him. At least it gave him an excuse to hold her.

Toshiro ran his eyes over the sky while his mind went back to the earlier events. The night had been what he had expected and even more. She had greatly enjoyed the surprise and was just as enthusiastic with the food and the drinks. They had talked about anything and everything and had sealed their perfect evening with a heated kissing session.

He chuckled slightly when he remembered where that kissing session was leading and he had expected after it to take things between him and Rangiku a little further, but just when he went to untie the obi of her kimono she threw him aside rather playfully. The woman was pure evil and he could notice it in the mischievous gleam in her eyes and the playful smirk on her lips when she told him: '_I don't want my kimono ruined_.' As an afterthought, and giggling slightly at his dumbstruck expression, she turned them around and decided to cuddle with him while using his chest as a pillow which gave her the opportunity to tease him mercilessly all night long until she finally fell asleep.

She would either kiss him at random places or grind against him in a tortuous and sensual way that usually made Toshiro crazy. But then she would just give him a peck on the nose and return to her peaceful position over Toshiro's chest.

He was relieved Hyorinmaru wasn't close to them, otherwise his zanpakutou would have something he could use to tease him about later on.

Rangiku moved again, this time mumbling something in her sleep. Toshiro closed his eyes, wondering where his relationship with Rangiku was going.

It was something they hadn't spoken about, but if Toshiro was honest things had happened faster than he thought was prudent. He was realizing just how much she meant to him, she was becoming his whole world, the only one who could make him act without thinking. He didn't want the relationship to be a one-sided; neither did he want to have a repeat performance of his relationship with Hinamori.

"Still thinking about it?" Toshiro was startled by the newcomer.

Hyorinmaru was standing in front of him with a sleeping Haineko in his arms. Just as Toshiro was hugging Rangiku in a tender and possessive way, Hyorinmaru was doing the same.

The young man couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the multiple love bites Hyorinmaru was wearing on his neck.

"What are those?" asked Toshiro smirking at his obviously blushing zanpakutou.

"Those are nothing," said Hyorinmaru, evading his master's stare.

"Sure, nothing," said Toshiro, chuckling. Hyorinmaru tried to glare at his master but found it impossible when it was obvious Toshiro was happy.

The dragon decided to let Toshiro win for once. "Shall we leave?" said Hyorinmaru trying to change the topic. "It's getting really late and Haineko is shivering from the cold."

Toshiro tried to sit up without waking Rangiku up, something that took him a few minutes before he could finally leave her lying down. "Yes, you're right. Let me organize this and we can go."

About ten minutes later or so Toshiro had everything he had brought with him in the same basket and went to wake Rangiku. He leaned forward letting his hand softly caress Rangiku's cheek.

"I don't want to go to Soul Society," said Toshiro surprising Hyorinmaru. "I would be happy if it was only the two of us in a place like this. I can tell she likes it a lot."

"She wasn't the only one," admitted Hyorinmaru. "Haineko loved this place as well."

"I can't believe I'm feeling like this…"

Toshiro kissed Rangiku softly on her cheek with a dreamy expression on his face. The dragon looked over at his Master and then the woman who had captured his heart; a mischievous smirk started taking form on his face.

"Just for cuddling? Wait until you have sex with her." Toshiro choked on his spit and his face turned an amusing shade of red.

"Hyorinmaru!"

Toshiro's loud exclamation woke Rangiku, who turned to her side and tried to fix a glare on her Taichou who had woken her up rather rudely.

"That wasn't nice, Taichou," she mumbled, turning around to put her arms around Toshiro's neck, "I was sleeping so nicely."

Toshiro smiled softly at her before leaning in to kiss her softly on her lips. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds but it was enough to leave Rangiku slightly dazed.

"Sorry. But, in my defence, it was Hyorinmaru's fault," said Toshiro and he heard his zanpakutou snort inside his head. Apparently he and Haineko had returned to their original form.

Rangiku tilted her head to the side with a confused frown on her face, "What did he say to you this time?"

Toshiro felt his cheeks warm and Rangiku's curious expression intensified. "Nothing of importance."

"You don't blush for 'nothing of importance,' Taichou," said Rangiku with a gleam of amusement in her eyes. "Tell me, please! I promise not to use it against you!"

Toshiro snorted and shook his head, "I've known you long enough to know you will use it against me if I ever tell you."

Matsumoto pouted making Toshiro turn his attention to her lips. "Now you're just being unfair, Taichou."

"I'm never unfair, Rangiku." Said woman gasped in surprise, her icy-blue eyes went wide and focused on the man hovering above her.

"What?" she barely whispered.

"I said I'm never unfair…"

"No, you said my name." Toshiro blinked a few times before realizing he did and when he turned to look at her again she was smiling brightly at him. "I like it, say it again!" she said enthusiastically, which made Toshiro grin back at her.

In low voice, he said, "Rangiku."

Matsumoto giggled and kissed Toshiro hard on his lips. "So, this means I can call you by your name from now on?"

"What a silly question, Taichou. Of course you can," she said, smiling at him, then added as an afterthought, "and, I'll call you Toshiro."

Toshiro was taken aback for a moment before he looked back at Rangiku with a soft smile on his lips. He lowered himself and whispered seductively in her ear, "No, I like it better when you called me Taichou."

Rangiku was quite shocked at how many times she had blush that night, it wasn't very common for her to blush or act as nervous as she had all night. Being with Toshiro (she could call him that in her mind, right? What he didn't know…) was different. It was a new experience. Something she never thought could be possible.

But all night long he treated her as if she was precious, someone who should be protected, cherished and loved. She never felt like that; no one had been capable of making her feel all those things.

There was a draft of air making Rangiku shiver at the coldness of it; Toshiro frowned and untangled himself from Rangiku's grasp to take his haori off. Rangiku sat and looked at him curiously until he covered her with his haori, which brought a small smile to her face.

"Thank you."

"It's late and it's getting colder," said Toshiro, helping her up. "We should get back."

Rangiku wrapped herself tightly in his haori and looked at him while he finished packing. Her eyes went directly to the night sky and her expression softened at the sight of the stars there.

"Ready?" Startled, she looked back at Toshiro who was smiling at her knowingly. She nodded her head and took his offered hand in hers.

It didn't take them long to get back to Soul Society; it greatly surprised Rangiku to realize they had left Soul Society through the private senkaimon of Kuchiki-taichou. What was more surprising was that there were some guards waiting for them to open the door and let them in and later on help them out of the Kuchiki mansion.

"How did you get Kuchiki-taichou to allow you use his senkaimon?" asked Rangiku once they were out of the mansion.

Toshio was silent for a moment, aware of his hand holding tightly to Rangiku's and the curiosity coming out of her.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this," said Toshiro. Rangiku waited for a moment before pouting.

"Taichou! Are you going to tell me or not?" Toshiro turned to look at her with a playful smile on his lips.

"Sorry, Rangiku, but that is a secret." He suppressed a chuckle when her pout intensified and she tried to hug the secret out of him. Not that he was complaining, he did like being hugged against her breasts after all.

"Why can't you tell me? Is it a really dirty secret you discovered about Kuchiki-taichou and you blackmailed him?" Toshiro rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No, it's not a 'dirty' secret or anything of the sorts. Stop asking me because I'm not answering."

"Not even for a kiss?" asked Rangiku, looking at Toshiro with an expectant stare.

Toshiro actually stopped and considered it, which gave Matusmoto the opportunity to show him just how the kiss would be. She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Whatever Toshiro was trying to consider was totally forgotten in favour of the lips moving against his.

"So, do I get to know the secret?" asked Rangiku with her lips slightly separate from her Taichou's.

Toshiro kissed her this time more forcefully than she had done before replying, "No, though I like your ways of convincing me."

This time when she pouted and glared at him Toshiro did laugh at her. He intertwined his hand with hers and resumed their walk towards her apartment. It didn't take them long and Toshiro was really reluctant about letting go of her.

But he had two good reasons to do so, the first one was because he was a little shaken and confused about his relationship with Rangiku and the second one was merely a payback for her earlier teasing.

Rangiku was biting her lower lip and her grip tightened around Toshiro's hand; she didn't know what to do and if she should do it.

"Did you really enjoy the night?" said Toshiro once they entered her apartment.

"I love it, Taichou. I wasn't kidding when I said it was the best surprise anyone has given to me," she said, surprising Toshiro with her shy smile.

"I'm glad you did, because I did it thinking about you," said Toshiro, taking a step forward and shortening the distance between them.

"You did," she said. "Today I've been doing things I never thought I was capable of doing and is all thanks to you."

"Really? What kind of things?" asked Toshiro curiously. Rangiku giggled and shook her head.

"It's a secret," she laughed more openly at her Taichou's reaction to her words, then he joined her for a moment.

Rangiku took another step forward until her arms were resting on Toshiro's and her forehead was on the crook his neck.

Their laugh died soon after and both of them enjoyed the presence of the other; Toshiro put his arms around her waist while kissing her softly on her head.

"Taichou, you never answered my question and now I can't help but wonder why and what does _this _make us."

Toshiro lifted Rangiku's chin tenderly before mumbling, "Whatever you want us to be."

And then they were kissing. And Rangiku decided to tell her Taichou just what she wanted them to be. Just as he had showed her that night.

First the kiss was soft and tender; but then it was another deep and passionate kiss in which Rangiku tried to tell Toshiro what her feelings and her thoughts about him and the night were. She made sure he understood her message while her lips moved against his and her tongue duelled with his, her hands moving softly towards his neck and her hips trying to make contact with his.

She smiled satisfactorily when Toshiro gasped and a low, guttural moan left his throat. But her smile was replaced promptly by her own moans when Toshiro won the battle of dominance and let his tongue explore her in a dominant way. His hands were moving from her hips, one to her lower back and the other making his way to her neck and hair. Little by little Toshiro moved his mouth and started making his way to her neck. He wanted to show her he didn't appreciate it when she teased him earlier in the day, but it was getting harder and harder to do what he was thinking. Her skin tasted heavenly and the way she was grinding her hips against his, the soft gasp and intakes of breath followed by moans of satisfaction were driving him mad with lust. He wanted her, and he wanted her now.

But, even in his lust-filled state, he knew what his priorities were and how to obtain what he was looking for. Patience and restrained were essential. So, wanting to leave a reminder to her he sucked harder on the skin of her neck just above her collarbone. Smirking satisfactorily at the evident mark there, he went to kiss her lips again, this time softer and slower. Reluctantly he broke the kiss but not his contact with her.

With a satisfied smile at Rangiku's dazed expression Toshiro let go of her, "I guess this is good night."

"Wh-what?" stuttered Rangiku who was still a little too shaken after the kiss to comprehend what had happened and why Toshiro had stopped.

"I said it's time to say good night," said Toshiro. He had to suppress his smirk at the dumfounded expression that was forming on Rangiku's face. It wasn't every day you got to put that expression on her.

"Wha...what? Why?"

Toshiro looked into her eyes and saw the lust and the need in them, but he also saw something else, something he had been looking for in her eyes for a long time.

"I don't think we should…tonight," he said, slightly embarrassed and feeling like an idiot. He wanted to do it and it was obvious she wanted it, too, but he had already made a decision. Even if Hyorinmaru was screaming at him.

Rangiku looked disappointed and rejected, thought she tried not to show it. She smiled at Toshiro and waved her hand casually as if unconcerned by the turn of events.

"I guess you're right, Taichou. I'm tired and I bet you are as well."

Toshiro frowned and cursed mentally his own stupidity. He didn't mean to make her unsure or anything. He took her hand in his and caressed her cheek tenderly. "I do want to, stay here with you."

"Then why don't you? We don't need to _do_ anything… I just…" Rangiku frowned slightly before turning her serious expression to her Taichou. "No, I guess you're right. I haven't spoken with Hisagi and he was supposed to be my date tonight. This wouldn't look right."

Toshiro raised a single eyebrow and his demeanour changed form a sheepishly tender to cold and indifferent. He had forgotten all about Hisagi and he hated the fact Rangiku brought him into their conversation; but now that she mentioned it, she was right. He didn't care, personally, better for him that Hisagi noticed he didn't have any chance or any possibility with Rangiku. But maybe it could be taken differently by others if they were to spend the night together.

Damn it! Why was this whole relationship thing so complicated?

_You are the one making it complicated it._

Toshiro ignored his zanpakutou and kiss Rangiku softly on the lips, "We'll talk tomorrow over dinner, I promise you."

"Dinner? You're inviting right?" she asked playfully to which Toshiro rolled his eyes while nodding.

"Of course, it would be our second official date, this time with everyone knowing about it."

Not wanting to prolong the good-bye, Toshiro kissed Rangiku one last time and said good-bye before leaving.

Rangiku sighed before closing the door and going to the bathroom. She had a lot of things to think about before sleep claimed her again.

* * *

Toshiro was leaning back on his chair, his eyes fixated on some point on the ceiling of his office while his thoughts went back over and over the previous night.

A small, sincere smile appeared on his face at the memories of Rangiku sitting beside him, talking to him…kissing him. He had finally done what he was dying to do ever since forever. She was an important part of his life and it wasn't until there was a small possibility of losing her he realized how much he needed her, how much he…loved her.

Yes, there was not denying the fact he had fallen in love with her. And apparently she felt the same as him, or else what had happened last night had been a cruel joke from her part.

But he knew it wasn't possible. The woman was evil but she wasn't that cruel.

_Ah, but that's your point of view right now._

'_What do you mean?' _asked Toshiro to his zanpakutou, who seemed rather amused.

_Well, if I remember correctly you said last night, while taking a cold shower, that Rangiku was an evil woman. _Toshiro couldn't help the blush spreading from his neck to his ears.

Hyorinmaru merely smirked and continued before his master could say something to shut him up, _Yes, you said she was evil because when you two were finally going to…you know…she tossed you aside leaving you rather excited._

'_I don't know what are you talking about, and if you know what's good for you then you don't know either what you're talking about,' _commented Toshiro through gritted teeth.

Hyorinmaru laughed but decided to stop teasing his master. He had done it last night after they left Rangiku and Haineko at their place and went directly home. Toshiro frowned and sulked over the fact his zanpakutou was right and he did regret his decision the night before.

Hyorinmaru merely decided to keep teasing his Master about it.

_It was you're idea, remember?_ said Hyorinmaru in response to Toshiro's previous complaint. _You were the one who didn't want to take things further and then ended up at home with your hands full while taking a cold shower!_

'_Urgh, could you be more…crude and brutally honest?' _said Toshiro, trying to hold back the blush trying to form on his face after Hyorinmaru's words.

Hyorinmaru smirked and mumbled a simple 'Yes.' Thankfully, though, he didn't make Toshiro know just how crude and brutally honest he could get.

_I just want to know, master, why you are sulking while it was your decision; I know you said something about getting back at her for her teasing but…_

Hyorinmaru didn't say anything else and it wasn't necessary; their relationship as shinigami and zanpakutou allowed them to communicate without using any words. Toshiro understood what was left unsaid and Hyorinmaru decided to let his Master complete his thoughts.

'_You know how I feel about her.'_

_Yes, I'd have to be blind and dead not to notice. _Toshiro smiled, chuckling slightly at Hyorinmaru's words.

'_Good, then you must know I'm not interested only in her body.'_ Hyorinmaru listened to his master very carefully; while it was true they shared a unique bond, for the dragon was always fussy and confusing when trying to decipher his Master's feelings regarding Momo or Rangiku, Hyorinmaru had difficulties with Toshiro's emotions. He knew both women were very important to Toshiro, he knew he loved them…but Hyorinmaru didn't know exactly what kind of love or how big this feeling was.

Now Toshiro was finally letting him know, and he was sure to listen to his every word.

'_I just….she…I don't want to be another guy. Another man who follows her around for her looks or only because he has an infatuation with her,' _said Toshiro, and his thoughts were immediately to Hisagi and the other men who had wanted to catch the woman's attention.

Hyorinmaru titled his head,_ I don't understand Master, and I know you are trying to get together with her for more than just sex…right? _

'_I need her…I have never felt…not even with Momo…I just…I can't breathe right when I'm not around her, but when she is near I get this weird feeling in my stomach and a slight pressure in my chest.'_

"I don't want to be just another man, another guy…another Gin," said Toshiro whispering, "I want to…and I know this may sound selfish and wrong but I want her to need me just as much as I need her, I want to know she feels just as strongly as I feel for her. I… I'm afraid she…she is my whole world Hyorinmaru, I don't know what I would do if she ever rejected me."

Hyorinmaru thought over his Master's words, trying to understand their meaning. For zanpakutou, love was a little different and less complicated from what Hyorinmaru could tell. He and Haineko merely liked each other and felt attracted to the other almost immediately; there wasn't any kind of ritual before they mated and became a couple. Those kind of rituals came later.

But with shinigami…it seemed a lot more complicated and kind of useless. He could tell and know he discovered his Master's worries. He was worried he would disappointed Rangiku and in turn that she would only be there for the moment. That she would leave him as soon as she got whatever relief she may be looking for.

_Master, you know I respect you and all…but, you're an idiot._

'_What? Why?'_

_Rangiku is just as madly in love with you as you are with her. Just get over with this; really you're making me look like a fool._

'_You? How so?'_

_Well, Haineko says you spend too much time with me…well hearing me,_ said Hyorinmaru, slightly annoyed. _As if I give bad advice!_

Toshiro decided not to say anything but merely kept his thoughts to himself. _'You know? I'm tiring of discussing this. What do you say if you help me out choosing a good place to take Rangiku for dinner and then help me plan what I want to do after that?'_

_Oh, yes, I bet you will need all the help you can get!_ replied Hyorinmaru smugly.

Toshiro merely snorted before saying, _'Says the zanpakutou who received sex advice from a book and a movie!'_

_Hey! You told me you would never bring that up ever again! Haineko must never find out about that!_

* * *

And...This is it! How was it? what will happen now? Would Hisagi come bak? Will Hyorinmaru come up with good ideas?

Sorry, to much total drama action.

Anyway, I'm thinking about a lemon but I'm not sure. Please give me your advices, opinions and critics. (no flames!)

See you next time!


	5. Almost There

Hello there!

So, I'm back with a new chapter, but before that I want to thank you guys for the lovely review, favorites and alerts. So, thank you al! ^^

Anyway, here is the new one, took quite sometime but finally came up with something. Next chapter would be the last one, so I hope you enjoy this one.

Enjoy, read and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Almost there**

Hisagi should have known something like that may happen.

It was kind of obvious, Kira and Renji had told him tons of times about it and Yumichika had pointed out, rather wisely, the signs of growing feelings between the fukutaichou and taichou of the Tenth Division.

He hadn't accepted it, though. He denied any kind of sign or evidence in front of him, and decided, as he usually did, things weren't over until he had shown a good fight and one of the two contestants was out of the competition. It was simple and always worked when he fought against the enemies. It was a golden rule established between him and Kazeshini.

That's why, at the moment, he felt torn between hitting the young Taichou of the Tenth division for taking away his date or doing something, anything, to show Rangiku he was a better and more experienced choice than Hitsugaya.

"I understand, Rangiku," he said, putting on a charming smile, "it's okay, really. However, that doesn't mean we can't go out tonight, right? I already made reservations to this private bar over the north district."

Rangiku almost rolled her eyes and cringed at Hisagi's attempts. She had been having this same conversation with the man for over twenty minutes. And, while, at first, it was kind of sweet and showed Rangiku the man was really interest in having something more with her, after twenty minutes it was becoming annoying.

"Oh, Shuuhei, that's sweet and all and I bet the guys would…"

"No, I mean, this time it would be the two of us. I'll pay," he said rather quickly, adding the last part to try and convince her.

Rangiku closed her eyes and tried to calm a little before answering him. When she opened her eyes she saw him invading her personal space. Haineko was growling in annoyance and Rangiku couldn't blame her.

"Look, Shuuhei, the thing is I've already made plans with my Taichou and…" Rangiku gave a step backwards when Hisagi leant forward.

"Rangiku, please," he said with a firm and serious voice. "I'm…I've been trying to make my intentions towards you discrete, to not call unwanted attention to you, but also kind of obvious to you."

_No, really? _Growled Haineko sarcastically. _Well, my Mistress and I have made it clear tons of times we're not interest, you idiot! _

Matsumoto nodded her head at Haineko's words while Hisagi kept rambling on and on about how he thought the two of them could make it if she only gave him an opportunity.

"Here, let me…" said Hisagi, leaning in and trying to kiss Rangiku.

His attempt, however, was cut short by a cold, almost freezing breeze. Hisagi and Rangiku looked over at the newcomer. Hitsugaya was wearing an expressionless face and was looking with lack of interest the scene. The only indication of his mood had been the cold breeze and the echo of a distant growl. Haineko and Kazeshini confirmed to their respective masters it was coming from Hyorinmaru.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou, I bet you have a good explanation to be, yet again, distracting my fukutaichou of her duties?" asked Toshiro gazing over Hisagi and then Matsumoto.

Hisagi paled slightly, frustrated because the young Taichou had arrived at the worst moment. But also satisfied because he thought he had made some kind of progress with Rangiku.

"I apologize, Hitsugaya-taichou," he said without moving from his earlier position. Rangiku, however, moved to the side and went to greet her Taichou only to be stopped by his cold glare.

"Matsumoto, we have a mission. Get ready; we're going to the Real World," said Toshiro, turning to leave the office. "Hisagi, if I'm not wrong, Abarai-taichou has asked for your assistance. It will be better if you stop fooling around and get over there."

Rangiku huffed, annoyed and slightly hurt by Hisagi's and her Taichou's actions respectively. She re-directed her glare to Hisagi who's smug smiled was wiped away.

"So…should we pick up where we left?" he asked and Matsumoto signaled the door.

"No, I think you better go over to the Fifth division. I have to get ready for this mission," she said leaving Hisagi behind.

_Rangiku, where are we going?_

'_Where else? To look for my Toshiro.'_

But finding her Taichou hadn't been easy and when she finally did he was so busy she could hardly talk to him to clarify the things and… well, get a kiss from him.

She missed him a lot the night before, and the touch of his lips lingered on hers while she was lying on her bed. It wasn't until the night before she had realized that for someone so inexperienced, her Taichou sure was a quick learner. So, yes, she had missed him mainly because he had insisted they spend the night apart. Then most of the morning and afternoon, because he had gone away and later on he had to go to a Taichou's meeting.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, are you okay?" Rangiku turned around and pouted mockingly at Rukia.

"What's with the formality, Rukia, didn't we agree you would stop calling me that?" asked Rangiku to the younger woman, who smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, so, you know why are we here?" asked Rukia, looking around. Matsumoto merely shrugged and looked over to where her Taichou was talking with Ukitake.

"No idea, Taichou came this afternoon and told me to get ready," she said, pouting slightly. "Told me we have a mission and nothing else."

Rukia eyed the woman curiously before turning to Hitsugaya, who would look their way once in a while. Rukia thought the possibilities over, and deciding there was nothing to lose, she dared to ask, "Is there… any problem?"

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto blinked a few times looking at Rukia.

"Well, I... we… saw you leave with Hitsugaya-taichou yesterday and today… I mean... it's none of my bussiness..."

"Humph, Taichou is angry at me because of a silly inconvenience," said Rangiku, cutting off Rukia's apology. "And after the great night we spent together he's ignored me."

Rukia's eyes opened wide and a soft, faint blush formed on her cheeks. "Great night?"

"Ah! Rukia-chan what a naughty mind!" said Matsumoto, giggling at Rukia's blush.

"No! I mean I…" Matsumoto kept laughing while Rukia stuttered an apology.

"But, we didn't have _that_ kind of night," said Matsumoto, and she sounded almost sad, "not like you and Ichigo at least."

Rukia gave up at trying to apologize and tried to come up with good excuses to deny Rangiku's words. She sighed with resignation and decided to inquire about Rangiku's words.

"So, you two had a good night?" Rukia looked at Rangiku, surprised at her dreamy expression.

"It was great, oh, Rukia, you should see him…"

And from then on Rangiku went on a detailed explanation of her date with Toshiro. By the end of her story Rukia was glaring at poor Ichigo, who didn't have any idea as to why Rukia was making such a scary face.

Ichigo, though a little wary, neared his girlfriend and Rangiku ready to ask what they were talking about when Toshiro and Ukitake made their way to the group. At that moment, Renji, Hisagi and Yumichika arrived and Ukitake cleared his throat to explain the mission.

"Well, as you know it's been a while since we last heard about Arrancar and such," started the man, "However, recently, the Twelfth Division and our contact in the Real World have confirmed there may be a nest of hollows and semi-Arrancar causing some troubles."

"Contact in the Real World?" asked Ichigo kind of lost.

"Ulquiorria," said Toshiro, scanning the group with his eyes. He stopped momentarily on Rangiku before picking up where Ukitake had left off, "We are going to the Real World to investigate and exterminate this nest. We can't allow them to keep grouping."

* * *

For almost a week they had been there.

It was almost a forgotten sight.

Something the ones in their group had never seen before. Not even those who came from a place like Hueco Mundo.

The place itself was grey and cold. The atmosphere was almost melancholic and overwhelming. It had a sense of loneliness and silence, accompanied by coldness only two of the eight people in the group could stand.

The place was a mixture of whites, grays and the occasional pale blue. But nothing else could be distinguished in the solitude of the white plains. They had been called a few days before on a mission to hunt down and destroy a nest of surviving semi-Arrancar that were causing chaos and disturbances in this part of the real world.

The mission itself was frustrating, but add to it the fact most of the members of the group were already edgy and frustrated, and you have a time bomb.

Ulquiorria glared for the umpteenth time at Hitsugaya-Taichou who decided in his 'wisdom' to pair him up with Kurosaki. Annoying, idiotic and useless Kurosaki Ichigo. What was so good about him?

Nothing.

He was trash.

But he had promised the woman back home he would behave and he never went back on his word to her. So that means, obey orders from the so-called Captain and not murder Kurosaki, not matter how tempting and appealing the idea was.

Ulquiorria turned his green eyes to the woman in front of him and observed, with interest, the two males trying to walk closer to her without looking so obvious. It wasn't working, in his opinion, and he could tell the woman was feeling a little frustrated. To his side, he noticed Kurosaki and his woman (what was her name?), oh, right, Kuchiki Rukia, arguing in soft whispers, though it also was not working as they thought it was. They were in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but themselves making noise. Behind him were the red-head and the weird one.

Rangiku turned her head curiously, noticing someone looking at her; she smiled at Ulquiorria, whose eyes were focused on her. The former Espada merely nodded at her and turned his attention to the sky. Rangiku couldn't help but giggle at how soft the former Espada had become while living with Orihime. The girl had done an excellent job 'taming' Ulquiorria.

Rangiku looked to the side and saw Hisagi nearing her, his own cloak wrapped tightly around him. To the other side there was her Taichou who was frowning deeply and wearing a cold and almost angered expression. She wondered briefly if she could tame her lovely and grumpy Taichou the way Orihime had done with Ulquiorria. The thought made her giggle mentally.

_Well, if I could do so with Hyorinmaru… _replied Haineko rather amusedly.

For some reason, Rangiku couldn't help but imagine Haineko dominating Hyorinmaru and at the same time she doing the same with her Taichou. This time she laughed out loud, making the group around her stop and look at her curiously.

"Something funny, Matsumoto?" asked her Taichou, more curious than mad or annoyed by the sudden interruption. The woman looked at him with eyes gleaming in amusement.

"No, Taichou, nothing at all," she said chuckling.

"You're sure? You seemed rather amused," said Toshiro lifting an eyebrow in surprise that his fukutaichou didn't want to share the joke. "Maybe you would like to share the joke before we start the next part of this mission?"

Rangiku looked over at her Taichou and sent him a mischievous gaze; she was satisfied as dread and regret crossed her Taichou's eyes.

Leaning forward and leaving little space between her and her Taichou she whispered, almost purred against his lips, "Oh, believe me Taichou, you don't want me to share this joke with anyone but you."

She then kept walking, leaving behind a very flustered and embarrassed Toshiro. The rest of the group – minus Hisagi, who was glaring daggers at him, and Ulquiorria, who only smirked – chuckled softly, following Rangiku.

Matsumoto smirked satisfactorily. That would show her Taichou to not being angry at her for not reason. She pouted, crossing her arms and hugging them closer to try and warm herself up. She jumped, startled, when she felt someone behind her putting an extra cloak over her shoulders; she turned to see her Taichou scowling at her, but if she looked closer she could almost see the concern in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that one later," he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "Now, we stop, I think that's the icy mountain the twelfth division was talking about."

The group stopped and directed their attention to what looked like a big mountain made of pure ice. To one side there was the only source of color in the plains, the ocean. While not completely blue it was a fine contrast with Rangiku's eyes, Toshiro noticed while looking at his fukutaichou.

"So, what should we do, Taichou?" said Rangiku shivering and pouting at her Taichou. "I think we should finish this as soon as possible."

The ones who were affect by the coldness agreed and in no time they came up with a plan. The idea was to form two different groups: one to attack from the upper part of the mountain, and the other from the side.

However, neither of them counted on the monsters not only being semi-Arrancar, but also a full fleshed Arrancar. It was a real nest, just like Ukitake had named it. At least twenty of them came out and started attacking the group.

Rangiku and Rukia rolled their eyes while fighting their own opponents. The reason was simple: Renji, Toshiro, Ichigo and Hisagi decided, without any need for words, to compete.

It looked as if they were trying to show who was more…manly by killing and fighting the hollows. Ulquiorria and Yumichika decided to stand by and watch the fights, while Rangiku and Rukia understood they didn't have an option.

While Ichigo and Renji were quite vocal about their fights and who was wining and such, Toshiro and Hisagi dared the other with silent glares. Soon, all of them were fighting like they hadn't done in a long time. There was the sound of a sharp katana cutting the air only to find its way blocked by the strong skin from the hollows, the sound of metal clashing against metal, or the moans coming from the wounded. All in all, they were doing their duty as shinigami and, at the same time, enjoying themselves.

However the fight kept going and soon enough it was evident to the shingami that the hollows only wanted to tire them out. Probably to give the bigger one that was currently fighting Toshiro a better chance of killing the other shinigami as soon as he eliminated the white-haired Taichou.

Matsumoto cursed under her breath when she came face to face with one ugly semi-Arrancar. The thing was sneering at her and using some kind of claws to lift the snow around them, sending it into her face and blinding her momentarily. Hearing Haineko's advice she blocked one of the attacks from the hollow before it collided with her front, but his other slash got her in the side, making her groan in pain.

Rangiku took her usual position to call out Haineko, she was so engrossed with the hollow in front of her she never noticed the one coming from behind. The nasty creature chuckled darkly.

"Rangiku!" The woman turned in time to see Hisagi slash the semi-Arrancar that was approaching Rangiku from behind. He flashed her a smile that didn't last too long. That small distraction was enough for the hollow she was currently fighting to take advantage of her.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Whatever anger or jealousy Toshiro may have felt at seeing Rangiku with Hisagi a few days ago or their stupid fights over paperwork were long forgotten when he saw her being slashed across her stomach and then falling into frozen waters.

With a final thrust from Hyorinmaru, he exterminated his opponent and went immediately to the place where Rangiku had been moments ago.

He never realized he had screamed her name or that his reiatsu had leaked out of him without any control at all. He didn't even let the Arrancar come any closer before he made him disappear with a single slash of Hyorinmaru. Diving in and looking for her, he came out minutes later with Rangiku, and his heart contracted at the whiteness of her face and the purple color on her lips.

"Rangiku…" he mumbled with her still in his arms. He didn't know he had tears in his eyes until someone put a cover over Rangiku, he looked up and through his blurry sight he saw the former Espada covering the woman.

"What are you doing here? She needs medical attention," was all Ulquiorria said. Toshiro nodded his head, and grabbing Rangiku strongly against him, ordered Rukia to open the senkaimon.

It didn't take them too long and Toshiro moved at a speed some would say rivaled Yoruichi. After arriving at the Fourth Division she was taken away from him and taken to a closed room by Unohana.

Toshiro was pacing around the hall, looking to the door once in a while with a worried expression. That was until Hisagi decided to show up and make some impertinent comments that had him arguing and, in the end, fighting with Toshiro.

The young Captain showed Hisagi he didn't appreciate the man blaming him over Rangiku's wounds. If anything it was Hisagi's distraction that had caused the incident. And of course, neither Hisagi nor Toshiro appreciated the other believing he had more rights to be there waiting for the woman to be well. If you added to this the obvious animosity between the both of them and their silent fight over Matsumoto… well, the whole incident ended up with Toshiro freezing Hisagi's arms and breaking his nose. Either way he was already pissed with the man, he only needed an excuse to punch him.

Unohana-taichou didn't appreciate the whole scene and tossed out the men and the people cheering them on (more specifically Yachiru cheering on Toshiro because he was making snow inside the room) and told them with her usual scary smile to not come back unless they were ready to behave like civilized shinigami.

That had happened two days ago and Toshiro was looking miserably at Unohana, who saw the distress on Toshiro's face. The woman smiled softly at him, "Very well, Hitsugaya-taichou. She is resting, still recovering from the injuries. Give her time and she'll wake up sometime tomorrow."

Toshiro nodded his head, "Thank you, Unohana-taichou. I…I'm going to..."

"Go ahead," said Unohana chuckling when Toshiro entered the room, almost stumbling over his feet.

Toshiro neared the bed and saw Rangiku sleeping peacefully. She wasn't as pale or as blue as he had seen two days ago. But there were signs of her weakened state. He caressed her face lovingly, being careful as to not wake her up or disturb her sleep.

The fear he had felt at the mere thought of losing her was still present in his heart. It made breathing difficult and his in his chest he felt a loneliness and emptiness he had never felt before.

"I think you should go to sleep, Hitsugaya-Taichou." The young man didn't need to turn around to know Unohana was standing at the door with a concerned frown on her face.

Toshiro blinked and looked around, he had fallen asleep with his head resting near her arm; around him everything was dark. He turned to Unohana and sighed.

"I guess I should," he mumbled, looking back at Rangiku.

"Don't worry; she didn't suffer any dangerous damage. She was suffering of frostbite," said Unohana. "We made it on time. She just needs rest and warmth; but you, Toshiro, need some sleep and food. You've been here all day."

Toshiro smiled gently at Unohana before nodding; he knew they had done everything to save Rangiku. And truth be told, the heat inside the room was getting to him.

"I don't want to leave her alone," he said and his voice was giving away just how tired he was.

Unohana's expression softened a little, "She won't be alone. I can look after her and make sure to call you as soon as she wakes up. But you need your sleep as well; I don't think Matsumoto-fukutaichou would be happy to know you stopped sleeping and eating just for her."

Toshiro turned to look at Rangiku and nodded. It was true, Rangiku would be angry to know he hadn't eaten or slept since he brought her in. With a last lingering kiss on her forehead, Toshiro left the room and, yawning, made his way to his quarters.

* * *

I just love Ulquiorra, I couldn't leave him out of the story. Well, I really hope you like this one.

Thanks for reading!

Don forget to review.


	6. It doesn't need to be perfect

Good morning, afternoon or night! Depending what time is it you're reading the story.

I'm back with a new chapter and this story is almost over! Yay for me! Okay, I'm kind of sad because I like the story and your comments about it always make my day a little more ...eh...happier.

Anyway, I want to thank Rachel for her valuable help with the story. Belive me guys, this wouldn't be possible if she didn't correct my grammar and spelling. I have something special for this story but...well, a lot of things happen in the last weeks and my muse decided to run away and leave me with tons of ideas but nothing really good for you guys to read. But, anyway, here is the new chapter. As always I hope you enjoy the story and that you coment about it!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**It doesn't need to be perfect**

She awoke to a terrible nightmare, struggling not to scream.

Not the best way to wake up after almost freezing to death. Her breathing was hard and forced; she felt a heavy pressure on her nose and head. Opening her eyes was painful because the dim light of the room hurt in more ways than one (not only did she open her eyes only to stare at the light, but she also had a killer headache).

She tried to sit up, which only made her moan in pain as her brain made a sudden movement that both left the room spinning around and sent another wave of pain. She shivered under the heavy covers; it was still too cold, too lonely… and the nightmare…

Once again she ignored all the symptoms; her body was hurting in protest when the cold air of the night touched her burning skin. Not that she knew her skin was burning. She felt as if millions of knives had just gone through her flesh and the memory of _that_ day was back, making her shiver and embrace herself. As decisive and stubborn as always, she stood up and made her way towards the door, leaving the fourth division behind her to start making her way towards Toshiro's place.

She didn't notice her clothes or the weather outside. Her mind was set on a specific goal and Matsumoto Rangiku always did what she wanted. Well, most of time. When her Taichou wasn't around to convince (order) her otherwise.

So, since he wasn't there, she could escape and look for him. Look for the security his presence and arms provided her.

It was the damn and insistent sound of someone knocking at his door that woke him up.

He looked down at himself and knew he was blushing because he was having the most amazing dream in which he and his beautiful fukutaichou were enjoying… eh, a lot of good things and he sure as hell he wouldn't open the door in _that_ particular state.

However he couldn't not go and open his door. What if it was something important?

_What could be possible more important that taking care of that hard-on you have?_

Toshiro groaned in exasperation when the not so helpful voice of his zanpakutou reached his thoughts. He always had something, anything, to say. Even if it was welcome or not.

_I'm cool like that, _replied Hyorinmaru with a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

He took his time to open the door, not because of what Hyorinmaru had said or his…_problem_, but because it was the middle of the night, he was having a good night's sleep and the visitor could wait.

He opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor. Of course this didn't last long; he promptly composed himself and stood up to his full weight, but it didn't matter how hard he tried his eyes couldn't stop roaming the woman in front of him. He let his eyes travel and memorized every single curve and inch of skin his eyes could catch from her legs to her collarbone, and that white kimono she was wearing definitely didn't leave anything to his already corrupted imagination. (_Damn Hyorinmaru and his stupid comments!)_

_Oh, eh…mmmhmm, this is _way_ better than the dream you were having, and you probably regret the quick jerking off session and all… but, it would be good if you look at her face._

If it wasn't for Hyorinmaru's last words he would have probably screamed at his zanpakutou for the unnecessary comment. However, when he looked up to meet Rangiku's face he noticed she was looking really bad. Her usual 'light' was dimmed by her paled face, the rings under her eyes, her untidy hair and the weak smile adorning her features.

"Like what you see, Taichou?" she asked and her voice was heavy and raspy with just a slight tired tinge in it.

"You look awful," he said and it probably wasn't the right thing to say but it was true. He saw her pout and ready her reply but she never got the opportunity to do so.

He acted on reflex and quite on time when Matsumoto's knees gave up on her. All lustful thoughts in his mind disappeared the moment he caught her and noticed how warm she was, the way she was trembling in his arms, holding onto his robe weakly as she seemed to be sobbing over his chest.

He picked her up bridal-style and carried her inside his home. It would have been romantic if it wasn't by the awkward way he was holding her and the fact that her hot, burning, forehead was resting against his cold chest. She moaned in relief, in between her sobs, and Toshiro frowned, worried.

"You're hot," he mumbled fixing her in his arms, Rangiku giggled in a way Toshiro had only heard when she was really, really drunk. But he knew right now she wasn't.

"You're not bad yourself…"she said, or tried to in a slurry voice. After that she started coughing, startling Toshiro who almost dropped her to the floor.

"Rangiku, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked a little too loudly, making her wince and cuddle closer to his chest.

Rangiku felt something soft and comforting under her back making her smile momentarily until she lost the fresh and heavenly contact with her cold taichou.

"Toshiro?" she mumbled opening her eyes and grunting in pain; the light he had in his room was stronger than the one in the fourth division.

"I'm here," she heard him say and a sigh of satisfaction left her mouth when his cold hand touched her forehead.

"I'm happy you woke up and you can't possibly imagine how relieved I am you're awake; but you're burning up," he said in the same soft tone, but Rangiku could hear the worry and concern in there. "I think you have a fever and you don't seem to be in the right condition to leave the fourth division."

"M-missed ya." Toshiro blinked before his face broke out in a big grin. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, lingering there to remember the feeling of her soft lips press against his.

"You dummy," he chuckled. "Unohana-taichou is so going to kill you tomorrow."

Rangiku pouted, snuggling closer to Toshiro, making him lay down on the bed. "Wasn't my fault."

"It never is." Toshiro wrapped his arms around her and felt her tremble. "You came all the way from the Fourth division in only that? With this fever?"

She only nodded her head and Toshiro was about to open his mouth to scold at her when Hyorinmaru interrupted him, _Maybe you could do that tomorrow. Right now I think we should lower her fever. Haineko is in the same state she is._

He sighed, untangling himself from Rangiku who groaned in protest at the lack of coldness coming from Toshiro. He lay her down on his bed and put his covers over her body covering her.

"Taichou?"

"I'm going to bring you a glass of water and something for your fever."

"No!" she said looking at him with her grey eyes, pouting and looking almost pleadingly at him.

"I have to lower your fever," he said, worried about her.

"You were doing just fine when you hugged me," she said, to which Toshiro looked perplexed for a moment before lying down beside her.

Rangiku cuddled, hugging Toshiro and resting her head on his chest, hiding her triumphant smirk from him. The white-haired Taichou was all tensed up not really sure where to put his hands or how to react at Rangiku's closeness.

It wasn't as if they hadn't been this close before, the thing was they were never this close with so few clothes. It made him nervous and self-conscious, aware it was Matsumoto Rangiku who he was in such a…

…_such a compromising and tempting position? Please, Master, enjoy._

'_Shut up! I shouldn't think about this…she is sick and just woke up.'_

_I'm merely saying you should enjoy and not stress yourself unnecessarily. I bet she already knows some boys have certain -ahem- morning problems._ Toshiro huffed while Hyorinmaru laughed openly at him.

'_Shut up! You…you overgrown, pervert lizard!'  
_

"Taichou?" Toshiro looked down and saw Rangiku was trembling from the coldness; opening his eyes Toshiro lowered his reiatsu, apologizing softly.

"It's okay," mumbled Rangiku, lowering her head again; this time Toshiro put his hand around Rangiku's waist, bringing her closer.

"You feel better?" he finally asked. Rangiku nodded.

"Why would you come at such an hour and with a fever like this, Rangiku? After what happened you should have stayed at the Fourth division," commented Toshiro for what seemed to be the fourth time that night, his fingers playing with her strawberry locks.

She coughed a few times, making her wince in pain due to her now sore throat, "Want to see you."

Toshiro lowered his eyes, he decided not to reply or question her further that night, instead he watched her as she closed her eyes and minutes later her breath slowed down a little and he was sure she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Toshiro would always wondered how she did it. How did she always get what she wanted (or almost always) from him? Really, for the most part, he had been immune to her 'charms'; later on when he was more aware of his surroundings and his own growth he admitted he was curious about and attracted to her. Not enough to do something stupid, but to actually think and play with the idea of the both of them together, in a relationship.

He shook his head, clearing it of any thought and kept his stealthy pace to the room Rangiku had occupied the night before. He evaded, so far, the other shinigami and was crossing his fingers so he wouldn't come across Unohana. It wouldn't do well for him. The woman had the ability to _seriously_ make him feel like a kid.

Entering the room, his eyes scanned the place until they finally found what he was looking for. He made his way to the table and grabbed Haineko securing it on his back ready to go back to Rangiku.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-Taichou," Toshiro winced and, funnily enough, he froze, not wanting to turn around and see the creepy smile on Unohana's face.

"In other circumstances I would say it's a little early for visitation, but…" the woman trailed off a hint of warning in her voice that made him turn around and finally faced her.

As he had thought, she was smiling at him creepily while giving him a piercing glare that made him curse in his mind. He really hated the fact that she could make him feel like a 'mischievous brat.'

"Yes, right, Unohana-taichou," he said lamely. "Good morning." This earned him a raised eyebrow and a glint of amusement.

"Care to explain to me where my patient is?" Toshiro sighed in defeat and made sure to remember later on to make Rangiku pay for this. Even if it wasn't her fault, not completely, she didn't ask him to go for Haineko.

"Well, she... you see, she didn't feel well and went to see me."

"She didn't feel well and instead of staying here in the hospital and asking for help, she went to your place?"

Toshiro cleared his throat and stood to his full height, his familiar frown in place and his voice filled with the authority his position gave him. He would need all he had to get out of that one.

"Yes." Okay, maybe he should have elaborated or said anything else, but he thought that maybe short and straight to the point answers were the best way to get out of there.

_So, remind me again why they call you a genius.  
_

Unohana-taichou had to admit she had not had so much fun since she stopped sneaking in on Kyouraku and Ukitake when they were talking about her. This meant it had been a long time. They learnt the lesson, eventually.

She eyed the young man in front of her and had to suppress her chuckle. It was good seeing him back to normal; for her it was really good to see he and Rangiku were finally getting some kind of conclusion. Hopefully, it would be a happy one.

"I see. Then don't let me hold you any longer," she said, and Toshiro looked genuinely surprised. "However, I expect you to tell Matsumoto-fukutaichou to come back here when she feels better, so I can check up on her."

"Yes, of course," said Toshiro making his way to the door. Unohana stopped him and gave him something inside a bag when he turned his eyes at her and saw her smiling at him.

"Tea, it could help her feel better," she said and Toshiro nodded. Bowing his head as a way of good-bye, he left really fast wanting to get home just as quickly.

"Oh, and Hitsugaya-taichou," Toshiro stopped again and turned to look at Retsu, who was giving him a genuine smile, "I know you will take good care of her."

It was more the tone of voice she used than the words that made him stare at her, perplexed, torn between being offended or honored that she was putting so much trust in him. There was a moment of silence in which his stare change little by little into something more serious and there was a distinguishable gleam in them. Determination and happiness.

"I will."

* * *

Rangiku woke up just a little after Toshiro left to go looking for Haineko. The lack of the warm body beside her was probably the reason for her discomfort; she turned around and knew she was pouting like a spoiled child.

She hated waking up alone. She needed to remind Toshiro about it so he wouldn't do it again.

Turning around, Rangiku noticed that, while the fever wasn't there anymore, the discomfort she felt the night before was still there, making her head hurt and her body ache. All in all, she still felt sick.

Looking around the room she felt, for the first time, conscious about who was the owner of the room. There was a grin on her face as her eyes found the dark blue adorning the walls and ceiling, accompanied by green curtains covering the only window in the room. There was a rectangular form, black and plain, in front of the bed, hanging by the wall; who knew Toshiro would have a plasma TV inside his room? Under it some other rectangular forms, large and thin she could indentify as…speakers maybe? And was that a DVD player? She also saw some other fancy things she wasn't going to be bothered with enough to identify.

The bed she was lying down in right now was different as well; it was low, almost like a futon but not completely. Because the one she had was a flat mattress and didn't have those wooden frames lifting the mattress from the floor, even if it was more than a few inches apart.

It was comfortable though, the dark colors of the covers matched the rest of the room perfectly and, the most important aspect, it smelt like him.

If Rangiku were to really think about it, she would say the room was really a reflection of her Taichou. It was serious, calm and offered the most contradictory aspect from Toshiro. His maturity and (even if he wanted to deny it) his youth.

She decided she couldn't stay there anymore so, feeling a little dizzy and weak, Rangiku stood up and, grabbing the cover, she started walking around. It was true she didn't like waking up alone, but maybe this would be the only opportunity she would have to look around the place without Toshiro breathing down her neck and to actually think what to do next; what to do when Toshiro returned.

With the cover wrapped around her body tightly she started making her way to the small kitchen. It was a simple one, the same kind they found in Orihime's place. Maybe the only difference was the lack of dirty dishes here and there or weird ingredients on the counter. Apart from his room and bathroom there were only three other rooms. The kitchen, the living room and a studio.

Rangiku eyed the closed door of the studio; she played with the idea of going in there and seeing what her Taichou kept in there. After a moment of hesitation and a fit of couching she decided to just lie down in a chair close to his stereo and cuddle there to wait for him. She didn't feel well but tired and weak.

She already knew this part of the house, the living room where there were three different stands with music, books and some movies. Letting her head lay on the back of Toshiro's chair she smiled again, shivering under the cover and eying everything around her.

She felt at home. And the mere thought both excited and scared her.

This was the first time, after she admitted her feelings for her Taichou and they both started doing whatever they were doing, she had time to actually confront the idea of a serious relationship with him. The thought of maybe moving in with him, or coming to depend on him in more ways than one.

There was a huge difference between having a taichou/fukutaichou relationship to have a more romantic one.

Pulling out the PSP she found in his bedside table, Rangiku chuckled before starting to play. She had seen him play this thing before. How hard could it be?

* * *

His first thought was someone was attacking her.

Sensing no other presence but hers he thought that maybe she was having a nightmare or something. The sight that greeted him was certainly unexpected. She was holding something in her hands; her hold on it was hard but also active. He saw her fingers moved desperately as if trying to… wait a minute…

"Is that my PSP?" he exclaimed walking towards her, which was a good thing because she choose that moment to free herself from her frustration by throwing the portable play station across the room. Toshiro turned white and grabbed it just in time before it crashed.

"What do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed, torn between amusement and anger.

Really, didn't she know how hard had it been for him to get it? And, either way, why was she trying to destroy it?

"That thing is evil!" she exclaimed, or tried to, her voice was dim and still weak, raspy and breathy.

This time he couldn't help it, he laughed, making Rangiku glare at him. He made his way towards her. He stopped laughing the moment his lips captured hers and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity both of them gave into the tenderness of the kiss.

There wasn't any hurry or aggressiveness behind it. Only tenderness, affection and patience. Rangiku's head had been spinning since she woke up, but this time she wasn't sure if it was because of the flu or because of him.

They broke the kiss but not the contact that came with it. Her arms had wrapped themselves around his waist and his right hand was caressing her strawberry locks while the other was rubbing her cheek. He eyed her watery eyes, her red and irritated nose and the soft blush on her cheeks. She felt a little hot, but nothing like she had been the night before.

"So, if you were going to break it, I guess you have the money to give to me so I can replace it, right?" Rangiku huffed with a pout, not appreciating Toshiro's comment. The young man merely smirked at her, giving the portable console back to her.

"Where were you?" she finally asked taking the object back but refusing to give in to the temptation of going back to her game.

"I went to the Fourth to bring Haineko to you and some medicine I can give you." Toshiro took Haineko off and put it in a corner beside Hyorinmaru. "It wasn't a pleasant visit."

"Really? Why was that?" asked Rangiku, eying him curiously as he pulled some bag from his clothes.

"Well, Unohana-taichou didn't seem to like the fact that one of her patients wasn't in bed." Rangiku smiled sheepishly at him.

Toshiro shook his head making his way towards her. Rangiku watched him as he put a hand on her forehead. "You seem fine. How are you feeling?"

She lifted her gaze to his; there was a tired, yet happy, smile on her face. "I'm better now. I still feel a little cold and sore."

"I don't believe you, so you may as well go back to bed and wait for me there." Rangiku couldn't help the giggles escaping her mouth. Toshiro blinked confusedly for a few seconds until he noticed how what he had just said must have sounded.

"Really Taichou? We haven't even had a second date," she replied teasingly, looking forward to his adorable blush and stuttering.

It never came.

Instead she saw the flash of embarrassment in his eyes disappear to give way to a more amused and hungry stare. She gulped and suddenly felt even hotter than before; somehow, she knew it wasn't because of the fever.

"I don't think we need a second date when you already seem to be where I want you to be," he said, his face so close to Rangiku's she could feel his cold breath on her face. The tone of voice, so low and dangerous, and so damn _hot_.

He flashed her a brilliant smile, followed by a roll of his eyes, "You shouldn't stand up from the bed in the first place. Go back and stay there until you're better, don't make me tie you up to the bed."

He said the last part in a husky voice, brushing his lips to hers. There was another intake of breath followed by a fit of coughing and red, warm cheeks. She eyed her taichou with shock written all over her face while the young captain was blinking owlishly and innocently at her.

"Are you okay, Rangiku?" he asked and Rangiku could sense the cheeky and smug tone in his voice. She narrowed her eyes at him and let him help her up and guide her to his bed.

"If I wasn't feeling this crappy, I would make you pay for that," she said, still glaring at her Taichou. He merely chuckled and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Believe me; I can wait for you to make me pay." Another gasp filled with surprise. "Just rest and get better. I'm going to prepare something Unohana-taichou thought you may want to drink to make you feel better."

He made sure she was comfortable and warm enough and started making his way to the door when Rangiku called him. He turned around looking at her with curiosity; Rangiku snuggled closer to his sheets and sent him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Toshiro." It was soft and Toshiro almost didn't hear it, but he did and he smiled back at her.

"You know it's my pleasure." And with that he left the room.

* * *

The days passed by in a blur and she still was there.

Toshiro never thought having to take care of her while she was sick and recovering from the mission would, somehow, end up with her being in his place all the time.

It was as if she had always been there.

Her clothes, her mess, her make-up, Haineko, all the things that, in a way, make her… well, _her_ were in his house. All over his house to be more exact because the woman didn't have a sense of organization or cleanliness. Really, he had to follow her around and pick up every single one of her clothing, cups, shoes, magazines and god help him even her… well, it was only once, but he had to organize her underwear, which she had thrown around while picking the ones she wanted to use.

And just like that, while Rangiku was at a fukutaichou meeting and Toshiro was resting at his place, with loud music playing in his ears, did he realize (Took_ you long enough!_) maybe they were _kind of like_ living together.

It was an epiphany that made world around him freeze, literally and metaphorically.

How did it happen again?

_I've been wondering the exact same thing,_ replied Hyorinmaru in his nonchalant voice. _I mean, how you can live in the same house with a woman you're in love with without even having sex with her._

Hyorinmaru smiled cheekily, waiting for the outburst and the blush and the indignation and maybe even the longing. But, it never came. Instead Toshiro kept his dumbstruck expression and his mind was void of any thought and Hyorinmaru thought he may have (finally) broke his master.

_Eh, Toshiro? Are you okay, Master? _Yes, if he added the 'master' part at the end, maybe he wouldn't be blamed for the breakdown Toshiro was suffering.

There was no answer from Toshiro's part, only a furrow of his eyebrows and a tugging, a painful and confusing tugging, in his chest.

Hyorinmaru materialized beside his master and kneeled in front of him. Tilting his head to look more clearly at him, for the first time in a long time they both looked at each other in the eye and conversation was made without the need of words. Only a silent understanding about the situation.

Toshiro didn't want to admit it but they were living together. He didn't want to say it, but they were a couple. He didn't want to acknowledge it but he had let Rangiku became his whole world, had let her _in_ and now… he didn't want her out.

"_Why do you always have to be so negative?"_ And Toshiro didn't like the teasing smile drawn by Hyorinmaru's lips. "She wouldn't be here, always with you, if she didn't think the same."

"Well, you know, this would have been easier if we had talked about it first," commented Toshiro after a long silence. "It's just…it's not the same knowing as it is to hear it out loud."

"Shouldn't knowing be enough to be certain?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow at Hyorinmaru.

"You're telling me you would live happily with Haineko even if she never says she needs you? That she loves you?"

Hyorinmaru opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds before firmly shutting it with a sigh of resignation.

"No, I think I would always have a part of me doubting her feelings are… oh, I get it!" said Hyorinmaru whose face lit up in understanding. Toshiro nodded his head at him and sat back on his chair, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"I guess it's time for us to have a little talk."

"Aren't you a little scared?" Toshiro rolled his eyes at Hyorinmaru's question.

"Why do you think I've been postponing this?"

* * *

She knew something serious was about to happen.

The place was just as tidy and clean as it had been the night she had appeared on his doorstep. There was a fresh smell of popcorn, dango and her favorite meal, dried persimmon. However the smell of food didn't do anything to make her feel calm or confident; nevertheless, she followed her Taichou to his (their?) room where she found the bed had bowls with said food and set ready for them to watch a movie.

It wasn't uncommon for them to watch movies or share food in bed. What was unusual was the fact her Taichou hadn't greeted her with a kiss or anything, he seemed to be avoiding her and keeping her at arm's length.

Each one of her attempts to make small talk or to try and tease her Taichou as she would do any other day failed due to his short answers.

It made her curious and if she bothered enough to think and look deeper inside her she would be aware of how hurt she felt at being ignored by Toshiro. It had never happened before and now when they were supposed to have a serious relationship she was being ignored.

Rangiku turned her eyes to the screen and pouted as she crossed her arms while her mind worked over the different scenarios to make her Taichou react in whatever way to her.

But her mind decided to betray her by posing the question Toshiro had been asking that very afternoon. What kind of relationship did they have?

Once again she turned her eyes from the screen to her Taichou, who seemed so concentrated with the movie he didn't notice her stare on him. If Rangiku was honest she didn't know the answer to the question, it had been almost a month since their first and only date.

Really, after the date and the mission she practically moved in with him and…nothing. He was cute and a real gentleman giving her his bed and attending to her when she was sick and still recovering from the mission but nothing else had happened. A few kisses here and there, some groping and cuddling but nothing else.

They hadn't even talked about them as a couple. Maybe that was what was bothering him? But even without talking, it seemed everyone around them had accepted the fact something was happening between them; even Hisagi had come to accept it, if it had taken some time (and fights).

Rangiku giggled when she remembered finding out about her Taichou hitting Hisagi. Toshiro turned to her with a raised eyebrow and a curious glance; she looked back at him and smiled sweetly at him. For a moment there was no reaction from him, then the sides of his lips tugged upwards and Rangiku was surprised when she felt relief.

Toshiro snorted, amused, and was about to turn his attention back to the TV when suddenly he felt himself being dragged and then trapped in between something soft and warm. He couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction forming on his face when he identified Rangiku's breasts pressed against his face and her arms hugging him hard. He sneaked his own arms around her back and neck and brought her down to his lips.

"I thought you were mad at me or something," she replied as soon as Toshiro let go of her.

She then moved so now she was resting her head on his lap and had her attention back to the movie. Toshiro didn't say anything for a while; he just moved his arms to her back, rubbing it soothingly.

"I'm not mad," he said and Rangiku looked up at him, tilting her head towards his abdomen. She tried to hide the smile as she noticed him tense up and blush, if even slightly, at her sudden movement.

"I was just thoughtful. You should try it sometime," his chuckles just got louder when Rangiku slapped him playfully on his arm.

They turned their attention back to the movie; it took some time but after twenty minutes Rangiku turned around once again. "What were you so thoughtful about?"

Toshiro looked down at Rangiku and allowed his hands to brush some strands of hair and rub softly on her cheek. "About the conversation we've been postponing from quite some time. I think…I think we should talk."

There was a long moment of silence and staring, neither of them said anything or moved from the position they were in.

"I love you." Straight to the point. There wasn't any reason as to make the talk longer and fill it with unnecessary chatting.

He would be really relieved if it wasn't for the fact his body decided to betray him right at that moment and reacted by putting a tinge of red on his cheeks, sabotaging his confidence and no-so-perfect confession.

He was satisfied, however, as Rangiku seemed speechless and shocked. She was looking at him with wide, shocked eyes and there was a moment in which she had actually stopped breathing and returned Toshiro's blush.

It wasn't what they imagined it would be; it was certainly a surprise and unexpected. Just like most things in their relationship were; it wasn't perfect or convenient but it was _them_, Toshiro and Rangiku. Things were never 'according to plan' or standards; for them, things didn't have to be perfect.

Rangiku sat up and Toshiro tensed up, waiting for an answer or a reaction. The moment she turned her gray eyes to him, he knew her answer. She didn't need to say 'I love you too, Toshiro' for him to know she felt it as well.

They got closer to each other, their faces almost touching, Toshiro knew his grin matched the one Rangiku was wearing. "I know it's not perfect or the ideal way to confess someone's love, but I don't care. I love you and I want you…I want you to be mine."

Rangiku gasped as she felt Toshiro's arm around her waist, his other hand was rubbing her cheek as he got even closer to her. "I'm already yours Rangiku, I think I always was, always will be."

Rangiku brushed her lips with Toshiro's, softly, teasingly. Her hands going to his neck and chest, looking for some kind of contact with him. "Silly Toshiro, I was yours the moment we meet. I was just waiting for you to finally realize I'm madly in love with you."

And with those last words she kissed him hard on the lips, showing him, showing each other just how strongly they felt for each other. How much they belonged together.

* * *

So here it is. How was it? did you like it?

Next chapter would be the last one. Thanks guys for reading! See you!


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: **Wow, I just found this...I don't even remember if I sent it to my beta to help me out with it or not. Just found it, remembered this story was far from finished and kind of decide to publish it. So here it is, the last part of this story. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment!

* * *

**Epilogue**

**-5 Years later-**

Toshiro's hold on Rangiku got tight as he kissed her shoulder and pressed her back to his chest. Her favorite sheets were covering their bodies and hiding their naked figures under it. As it was usual in the mornings, he woke up first, a silly smile on his face and a wave of possessiveness took over him while he let his mouth trailed kisses from her shoulder to her neck.

He looked at his window, the sky over Seireitei was still dark but Toshiro could guess there were starting to appear traces of daylight. He looked back at Rangiku, he didn't want to leave her alone, he knew how much she hated it. But, there were some important things he needed to do and he knew they were going to be worth it.

He shifted upwards resting his weight in his elbow, his eyes mapping out her soft features and the calmness of her face while sleeping. He had always thought she looked like an angel while sleeping.

There was something so innocent and peaceful in her expression. Calm and relax, something he didn't see when she was awake, because usually she was like a storm. She did what she wanted, the way she wanted it and there wasn't anyone who could stop her; and she always did this wearing a mischievous smirk on her face.

But it was one of the things he loved the most about her; it was what made her Rangiku.

Toshiro shook the memories away and decided he couldn't prolong his departure any longer. Kuchiki was probably expecting him and Kurosaki would be close behind the sixth division captain. And neither of them liked to wait. So, with a kiss on her forehead he went directly to their bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

In all the time they've been together, this was the first one she woke up alone on their bed. Rangiku turned lazily on her side and embrace Toshiro's pillow against her chest, the silly smile she had on her face the moment she woke up was quickly replaced by a pout of disappointment.

Rangiku nuzzled her face on Toshiro's pillow, inhaling his scent and letting her mind wander; once again, to the night before in which Toshiro had showed her just how much he appreciated her in his life. It was one of the best anniversary celebrations ever.

Absentmindedly Rangiku let one of her hands wandered towards her stomach which she rubbed softly. Yes, last night had been perfect, so why wasn't he here? Usually he would be up by now, holding her tightly while watching at the ceiling, or she would be awake and planting kisses all over his face to wake him up.

This time there was a petulant pout on her face and a gleam of annoyance in her eyes. He knew just how much she hated to wake up alone.

Then again, maybe he had a good reason. Maybe something happened at their division or he was called to an emergency meeting. Everything was possible and Rangiku wouldn't be mad at him and made him beg for forgiveness until she knew exactly what had happened.

In the mean time, she could take advantage of his absence and sleep in a little more. There wasn't any need for her to stand up and rush towards their office, or to their paperwork just yet.

It was almost noon when Rangiku woke up again. This time she did stand up and went directly to the kitchen, hungry for some bacon and eggs with jam and toast. Maybe she would add some orange juice and squish a cup of coffee. And tuna, can't forget the tuna.

She was really hungry.

After taking her late breakfast she went directly to the bathroom, still a little surprise and offended with Toshiro because he hadn't called her or looked up for her. It wasn't right; he usually came to their home to drag her to work. And it was past noon now!

As she gave herself on last look in front of the mirror, she noticed nothing had changed in the years followed after the war with Aizen and the beginning of her relationship with Toshiro. She still had the same gray eyes, if brighter than before, the same mischievous and gently smiled, the same hair and…okay, that hickey on her neck was new.

_You're forgetting the glow radiating from you._ Purred Haineko contently and Rangiku smiled at her zanpakutou's words. _This state you're in is making wonders to your skin and eyes…I haven't seen you like this in such a long time._

'_Oh, aren't we emotional today?' _replied Rangiku giggling, Haineko snorted.

_This is all your fault, yours and that little Taichou of yours!_

Rangiku lifted a singled eyebrow as her lips tug upwards, _'I don't think there is nothing little about my Taichou' _Haineko rolled her eyes as Rangiku giggled all the way to the Tenth division.

* * *

_~DO THE PAPERWORK! ~_

Rangiku merely rolled her eyes and crumple the piece of paper her Taichou had left in her inbox over a pile of paperwork that need to be sort out before the day end. She threw the paper in the trash can and sat in her chair putting out the magazine Rukia had found for her in the Real World.

Did her Taichou really think she would do paperwork? After he so blatantly abandoned her?

Okay, she wouldn't do the paperwork even if he hadn't but still, now she had a valid excuse. Besides, she still felt a little tired. It wasn't as if she had gone early to bed the night before. So, without another glance to the paperwork she went to the sofa and started reading the magazine.

Sometime later there was a knock at the door; Rangiku lifted her gaze from the magazine looking with curiosity towards the door, "come in!"

Ichigo stuck his head in; his eyes scanned the room before focusing on Rangiku, "Hi."

Rangiku lifted an eyebrow and shot Ichigo and inquisitive gaze, he seemed kind of lost and now was looking troubled. "Hey, Ichigo. What are you doing here? I thought you were with Rukia and your little boy."

Ichigo entered the office, gulping as he scratched the back of his head, "yeah, well, I was looking for Toshiro."

He stated, making Rangiku frown as she just remembered that she had been in the office for almost two hours now and Toshiro hadn't showed up yet. She looked up and saw the clock on the wall. It was 3 pm.

"This is weird." She mumbled not noticing Ichigo's nervous movements and anxiousness. "He should be here by now, take me to lunch and then do the paperwork."

"Shouldn't you be the one doing the paperwork?" asked Ichigo blinking confused. Rangiku stood up and smiled patronizingly at Ichigo.

"You've been living here for almost seven years and had known us for a long time and you still haven't learnt anything." She said, Ichigo snorted.

"Yes, I still remembered you rule number one." Said Ichigo. "No paperwork during work hours. But I thought, since Toshiro isn't here…"

"Yeah, but I'm mad at him." Ichigo shoot her a confused stared. "He left me alone this morning after our passionate and hot se..."

"Okay, okay, I don't need the explanation." Said Ichigo waving his hands and blushing slightly. Rangiku smirked; it was so easy to still tease him sometimes. And she just loved to do it when Toshiro was near.

"Well, it was nice coming here and all…"said Ichigo walking backwards towards the door. It was then when Rangiku caught Ichigo's weird behavior. "Maybe you should visit Rukia; I bet she would appre...No! No! Don't visit her, I tell her to come here. Yes…yes…Or maybe I tell her to go to Ukitake, yes that sounds better." He mumbled the last part to himself.

Ichigo gulped and wished he would have left the place sooner but he was caught by Rangiku who was now looking at him with narrow eyes.

"Ichigo, do you know something I should know?" Ichigo's eyes opened in panic and he shook his head.

"No, not that I remember."

"Really? Because you seemed so nervous." Said Rangiku to which Ichigo laughed weakly.

"So, I should go…"

"Why don't you want me to go over to Kuchiki-taichou's place to visit Rukia?" asked Rangiku suddenly.

Ichigo was looking around; he could face a bunch of hollows and Espadas but not a woman like her? He eyed Rangiku and sighed in defeat. No, for some reason, Rangiku had been having some strange mood changes and he sure as hell didn't want to ended up in one of the 'bad moods'; Renji was still afraid of being in the same room with her after he tried to make her drink a big bottle of beer. Something Renji just 'discovered' it was a 'new' alcoholic beverage in the real world, even after Ichigo and Orihime tried to tell him beer wasn't new at all.

"Look, I was looking for Toshiro because I thought he was here." Started explaining Ichigo and Rangiku was listening to him carefully. "I didn't think you'll be here, I actually thought you'll escape from the paperwork and join Ikkaku and others at the bar."

Rangiku shifted uncomfortably at the mention of bar but Ichigo didn't seem to notice. "There is something…private I need to talk with Toshiro and well, Rukia is at the thirteenth squad barracks, if you want to look up for her."

"Private?" asked Rangiku with a gleam of mischievousness in her eyes, a wicked smiled adorning her face as Ichigo merely groan and put a hand on his forehead. "What kind of private things, Ichigo-kun?"

Nothing good came from Rangiku when she said his name in such a way, usually it ended up with him suffering from the cold generate by Toshiro. Why did she have to use it now?

"It's…it's...men stuff…" he ended lamely cringing at Rangiku's amuse laugh.

"Men stuff? I've heard the same excuse from you so many times," Said Rangiku with a soft smiled. "The last time was when you got Rukia pregnant, so, did you get her pregnant again? So soon?"

"What? No!" said Ichigo blushing. "Is too early for…wait, is none of your business!"

"Just asking, it would be cute and fitting." Said Rangiku with a dreamy look in her eyes, Ichigo looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Rangiku waved at Ichigo dismissively.

"Nothing. So Rukia is with Ukitake-taichou?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going over there. If you find Toshiro before me, tell him I'm not happy with him." Said Rangiku leaving Ichigo behind.

Ichigo watched as Rangiku disappeared from view and her reiatsu kept getting farther and farther away, finally he sighed in relief and went to the window just behind Toshiro's desk. "Okay, you really owe me big time."

Toshiro entered his division through the window, glaring at Ichigo. "She almost found about me, _Ichigo-kun_" he said in a mocking voice.

"Jealous much?" shoot Ichigo back.

"Hn, let's just grab it and leave before she decides to come back here." Said Toshiro going over the bookshelf grabbing some books, moving them to see what was behind them.

"You really don't remember where you put it?" said Ichigo helping him out.

"Yes, I know I put it somewhere in here." Toshiro kneeled and started moving the books on the lower part. "I just can't believe I forgot to carry it with me today."

It took them five minutes to find what they were looking for. Ichigo showed Toshiro the small box with a triumphant smiled on his face. Toshiro rolled his eyes but couldn't help his smile of relief.

"We should go, before someone sees us here." They were about to leave when Toshiro's eyes focused on Rangiku's desk. "Wait, she didn't do the paperwork!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and dragged Toshiro out of the office, "and you're still surprise?"

* * *

Ichigo had been lucky as it turns out Rukia was at the Thirteenth division. She had gone early to visit Ukitake who was now cooing while doing funny faces to the little bundle in his arms with Rukia looking amusedly at them.

Rangiku felt a warm feeling spread in her chest and she had to suppress the tears that were threatened to fall. The sight in itself was really cute and Rukia was beaming with love and happiness. For a brief moment, Rangiku wondered if she would look like that in the near future and if Ukitake would act the same way knowing it would be hers and Toshiro's child.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ukitake lifted his eyes and looked at her with a big grin, "Rangiku-san! Come on in."

Rukia turned around and smiled at Rangiku, "He looks so big now! It seems as if it was just yesterday he was a little bundle in his crib" commented Rangiku sitting beside Rukia who nodded her head; there was a gleam of pride in her eyes.

"Yes, he's been growing so much this past days. He looks more like Ichigo with each passing day."

"I bet Kuchiki-taichou is ecstatic about it." Said Rangiku giggling, Rukia laughed as well.

"Yes, after the naming incident he…hasn't been too happy with Ichigo." Rangiku turned surprise to Rukia.

"He finally has a name?" Rangiku remembered the disagreement between Ichigo and Byakuya regarding the baby's name.

It was a situation that had amused her to no end, and she could tell half of Soul Society was enjoying it as well. Byakuya wanted to go for a more traditional Kuchiki-kind of name, while Ichigo wanted a simple and more meaningful one. Rukia had decided to let them both fixed the problem. Really, she was more concern about the health of the baby and if he was going to be as hot-head as his father than the deep origins of the name. Or if it was fitting to a future noble who would uphold the Kuchiki name (apparently they had forgotten all about the surname thing in favor of the name.)

Ukitake passed the baby to Rukia who showed it to Rangiku. She smiled down at the boy who was looking at her with curious eyes. He had the same eye color as his mother a light violet while his hair and facial features resembled that of his father.

"Aw, he is so cute!" exclaimed Rangiku fussing over the little boy.

"His name is Kurosaki Kyou." Said Rukia lovingly. Rangiku lifted her eyes to look at Rukia.

"Kyou?" Ukitake snickered and Rukia seemed amused as well. "And Kuchiki-taichou accepted both? Kurosaki Kyou?"

"Well, he almost had a breakdown." Commented Ukitake with humor tingeing his voice. "I have to admit it was almost funny."

Rangiku chuckled, "and how did it come to this? I mean, is wonderful and I think it's fitting and cute for him, but..."

"Is a funny story actually," said Rukia, "Nii-sama wanted to introduce Kyou to the elders and made him the official heir of the Kuchiki clan as well as named him once and for all."

Rangiku nodded her head listening to Rukia's words while letting Kyou played with her hands.

"Well, Ichigo and Nii-sama had agreed Nii-sama would name him but he would conserve Ichigo's last name." said Rukia and understanding dawn on Rangiku. Still she couldn't imagine Byakuya naming his nephew 'Kyou'.

"Just when he was about to name Kyou, Yachiru appeared." Rukia didn't need to say anything else, at that moment Rangiku started laughing.

"She came up with the name?" Ukitake and Rukia both nodded their heads smiling.

"Yes, she just came in looked over at Kyou and giggled while saying 'Kyou looks so cute! He looks like Icchi!' and that was it."

"And we know Byakuya hasn't been able to deny anything to Yachiru." Finished Ukitake.

"I still think it's cute. But I can imagine Kuchiki-taichou's face when Yachiru did that."

"Oh, Nii-sama was twitching and glaring as I have never seen before." Said Rukia. "He tried to say something, anything but the elders had already agreed so there was nothing he could have done as he seem so involved with his discussion with Yachiru about manners and not entering a private reunion of one of the most important clans in Soul Society."

"Well, I have to say everything end up just fine." Said Rangiku. "It's a cute name and fitting."

"I thought so too."

They talked for another hour or so in which Rukia allowed Rangiku to carry Kyou. She was so ecstatic and nervous about holding him wrong or something, but Rukia explained to her how to hold him. It was something…magical for Rangiku to have someone so little and cute in her arms looking like an exact copy of people she knew as grownups, it moved her heart and brought tears to her eyes.

Looking at the clock inside the room, Matsumoto couldn't help but frown. It was 5pm and still no signs of her Taichou. She felt a pang of hurt in her chest at being so easily forgotten by him. She knew he wasn't on an important meeting because she had asked Ukitake a long time ago.

What could possibly be so important that he forgot about her?

* * *

The tenth division was silent and almost empty; there were some shinigami here and there. Those who saw her greeted her with respect and wish her a good night before retiring to their own places.

It was a beautiful afternoon even though there wasn't any sun. The dark blue in the sky was starting to spread and darkness was taking over the office when Rangiku entered the place. She felt lonely and melancholic, absentmindedly; she pressed a hand on her stomach gently rubbing it as she sat down on the sofa and let her head rest to the back, closing her eyes.

It felt weird not being able to be near Toshiro, it scared her at some point how much she had come to depend on him. She had always been so independent, so wild and free; she had decided after entering the academy she wouldn't be tied up by her feelings never again. Not after Gin. But it seemed to her, after so long, her words had gone with the wind and she was once again in a situation where her heart and her whole world spin around a person. However, there was a big difference this time, something she hadn't be sure back when she was younger. Toshiro never left her, not without a reason and not without him telling her where he was going and how long was it going to take for him to come back.

Even after they became a couple he never left her without making sure she knew he was going to come back. That's why she felt so affect from the lack of him today. It was unusual and let her old doubts tried to resurface.

She huffed with indignation, she was going to make something to eat and go directly to bed, not before putting a pillow and a cover on the sofa in their living room. He could sleep there for all she care, she pouted as she also thought she would give him some random pillow because his pillow still smell like him and Rangiku would like to hug something for the night.

With some reluctance, she turned her attention to the pile of paperwork on her desk. She played with the idea of doing the paperwork before snorting in amusement. With a last glance at their office Rangiku closed the door and went directly to hers and Toshiro's place.

* * *

Just as the office in the Tenth division, their home was dark, even more so because the night had progress rapidly. She didn't make it farther than the living room when pair of arms sneaked around her waist stopping her.

She gasped in surprise as a firm chest pressed against her back, she didn't have to turn around or to ask who it was the person who had just wrapped his arms around her waist and was nuzzling tenderly her neck and ear. She did have to suppress a moan when his lips bit teasingly on her earlobe and he growled her name the way she like it.

"Where were you?" she asked, used at the husky tone in her voice every time they were in the same position.

Toshiro tightening her hold on her and Rangiku let her hands caress Toshiro's as he started to plant kisses all over her neck before leaning and whispering in her ear, "It's a surprise."

She yelped in surprise when she was turned around in a swift motion, her eyes immediately found his. It was always a pleasant surprise to find his love (and possessiveness) in those eyes every time he looked at her.

Rangiku liked it, for some reason, the mere thought of him claiming her so openly, loving her and not caring who saw or heard told her to what extent Toshiro's feelings run.

Of course she never doubt him, but…well, something's are really hard to forget and some impression are really hard to erase.

"What kind of surprise justifies the fact you left me alone all day?" she asked and was kind of annoyed at his teasing smirked. "You know I hate waking up alone." She mumbled with her best pout and puppy dog eyes. It was a killer that got her almost everything she wanted from him.

Toshiro moved forward and capture her lower lip with his, sucking it softly which only made Rangiku opened her mouth in surprise and streak of red run across her cheeks.

He was always surprising her, always doing things she never thought he was able (or dare) to do. She didn't have time to say anything as Toshiro decided to really kiss her and enjoy the feeling of their mouths joined in a deep and very much passionate kiss.

"Still mad at me?" he rested his forehead on hers, both of them flustered and breathing hard. His hands had moved to her lower back bringing her body close to his, her arms were wrapped around his neck and it was Rangiku's time to smirk.

She definitely wasn't mad at him anymore. And she did like the prospect of this surprise he had for her.

"Maybe…that depends on this surprise you have." His eyes lit up and there was a strange gleam in them, something she couldn't quite place. "What?"

"You look beautiful." Was all he said and Rangiku rolled her eyes playfully at his cheesiness. "No really! I' not saying this because I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever known" she giggled at his words and the playful wink he sent her way. Something that would have never happened a few years ago. " There is something…I don't know how to explain it, but lately you've been driving me crazy, there is a special gleam in you, a certain change that makes you look even more beautiful and loveable. Is really hard to explain, is as if you were you but yet not you completely."

The last part was said in a thoughtful manner and there was a frown, as if Toshiro had found a puzzled he couldn't solve. Rangiku rest her head in the crook of his neck to hide her widening eyes. Because it wouldn't do any good for him to find out about _her_ surprise before she got her surprise for him first.

"You didn't make any sense, Toshiro."

"I know, that is not me. Is usually you the one who doesn't make any sense." She slap him playfully on the arm while his deep and amused chuckled reach her ears.

Toshiro put Rangiku away from him, taking his hand to the opening of his uniform and putting out a black blindfold. Rangiku lifted an eyebrow as her lips lift slightly forming a perfect smirk.

"Feeling adventurous tonight, Toshiro?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows at him, Toshiro merely snorted as he indicated her with a movement of his hand to turn over.

"No, this is so you can't see what I have in store for you." Said Toshiro as he started pulling the blindfold on Rangiku's eyes.

But this point Rangiku was eager to know what it was. The only time she remembered him doing something like this was their first (un)official date. Rangiku stood there as Toshiro finally put the blindfold in place and went to pick something up, moments later she felt his cold and firm hand on his. He brushed his lips to hers before whispering in her ear, "Don't let go of me and don't forget to tell me if you feel uncomfortable or cold."

Rangiku giggled and told him not to worry and to lead the way. She could almost sense the smiled on his face as he started leading her to whatever place he was taking her.

* * *

A wave of warm breeze caressed her skin as soon as she crossed the senkaimon. She knew the sounds surrounding her, the soft and hypnotizing rhythm of water hitting stone. The blow of the wind and the whisper of the nearby trees. The splashing sound as well as the crisping sounds of fire. The smell of summer, heat, flowers and dried grass.

She could almost see the black sky decorated with millions of white and silver dots in the sky.

"Toshiro…" was her breathy whisper. She felt the heat from his body as he stood besides her moving his hands to take the blindfold from her eyes.

He watched with satisfaction as she gasped in surprise and her eyes reveled different emotions at seeing the scene in front of her. He felt himself dwell with pride and affection, knowing it was him the one putting that tender smile in her face, the traces of tears (that he expected were happy tears), that she looked so overwhelmed the only thing she could do properly was wrap her arms around him.

"You…you did this…" she turned her eyes to look at him, looking for an explanation.

"Come, let's eat and I should explain it to you while we have dinner." Said Toshiro taken her to the improvised restaurant.

It had taken Toshiro a long time and favors but he finally got Kuchiki-taichou and Kurosaki to help him. He wanted to make Rangiku's day unforgettable, he wanted it to be special for her and he thought about this.

There, near the edge of the cliff was an improvised table for two decorate with two single chrysanthemums (Rangiku's favorite flower) and two candles and a glass wine bucket. Behind each of their chairs there were some torches, just enough to give them some light. It was really nice, since their position allowed them to not just see the ocean bellow them but also the wide sky fill with stars. Neared the place where the senkaimon had just disappeared was a big blanket covered with some pillows and a red box over it.

"That's the dessert." Said Toshiro taking her hand once again. "But that's for later, come."

Still dizzy and stunned Rangiku let Toshiro lead the way to the table where he allowed her to sit while he went directly to the source of the fire sound. It was a small barbeque were he seemed to be cooking something, this only make her laughed happily as he turned to her with a smirk.

They eat while doing small talk and simply enjoying the company of each other. Rangiku eyed Toshiro as he explained how he had planned it all of this, but the real reason behind the surprise was still hidden from her. She did notice he was fidgeting in an odd manner, he was nervous and constantly touching his chest.

Finally the food was gone and now Toshiro was pouring wine on their glasses and Rangiku almost cringed as she had tried to prevent this part of the dinner all night. She watched, with amusement, as Toshiro's trembling hand tried to not pour some of the wine on the table. He passed her the glass which Rangiku took with her left hand and Toshiro gulping slightly grabbed her free one.

The stay like that for a few seconds until Rangiku raised and inquisitive eyebrow at him and Toshiro cleared his throat. "I brought you here because we've been together for too long."

These words made Rangiku's heart dropped and her smiled faltered. "What do you mean?"

Toshiro looked over at Rangiku and his eyes opened wide as he realized how his words may be interpreted. "No! No! I mean we've been dating for five years! That's a lot of time to be with someone!"

"What?" Toshiro groaned in frustration while Rangiku's initial fears were changing into amusement at how confused and frustrate Toshiro looked. If this was a break up at least he was trying to make it funny.

"Damn it!" growled Toshiro as he drank his wine in one gulp. Taking Rangiku's right hand he pulled out a small blue box and fought with it while he tried to keep going with the conversation. Rangiku's eyes had gone from Toshiro's hand, to the small box, to his face. All color draining from her face, her hands cold and a little sweaty, her heart beating really fast as she noticed she was having troubles breathing okay.

"Toshiro…" she said weakly as the box finally opened making something small and shiny jumped in the air. Toshiro almost fall over Rangiku grabbing it.

There was a moment in which time and space seemed to have stopped. There was not sound or movement around them as Toshiro finally, taking one last breath of encouragement look up at Rangiku and said woman was looking stunned at him.

Grabbing her hand in his and presenting her with a ring made of silver and a blue diamond he asked, "Will you marry me, Rangiku?"

As those words leave his mouth, he decided to put the ring in her right hand. His own hands were trembling but his eyes never left hers. He was panicking inside as she just kept looking at him with an unreadable expression.

Finally, she opened her mouth, then close it, then opened it again, "you…you put it on the wrong hand."

Toshiro's lips quirk upwards and in less than a blink he was lifting her in his arms and kissing her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck a smiled in her face as he keep kissing her.

"So, you wouldn't mind being my wife?" asked Toshiro holding her to him, Rangiku giggled and peck him on the nose.

"Of course not."

And as they kiss once again Rangiku decided that her news about the pregnancy could wait until the next day because something tell her that blanket and pillows were there for a reason and Toshiro's kisses were just getting more demanding and passionate.

Yes, she could wait to tell him the news, for now it was a time for the two of them.

A new beginning.

* * *

Okay, this it guys! Hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Comments can be add in a nice review, so don't forget to tell me what you think!

Oh, beforeI forget, okay...for what I see this hasn't been edited yet. So I'll do it right away, for now please do forgive the grammar and spelling mistakes. Thanks!


End file.
